Batista and Torrie: A Stone and A Flower
by MC Penguin
Summary: Batista and Torrie? And odd couple, yes, but a good one. See what happens when one of the most powerful and strongest WWE superstars meets with one of WWE's most hottest Divas to make a superior tag team...and something more. UPDATED! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. They Meet

**((Ellos! This is my first WWE FanFic, and I would appreciate it if you readers R&R plz! It's kind of twisted, but that's the kind of stuff I like! Hope you guys will like it too!! L8terz! –MC Penguin ))**

Torrie Wilson entered her dressing room nervously and set down her things. It was her first night on Raw, and she was worried about how she would do in her debut match tonight. She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She would rather have been back at Smackdown, fighting against dainty divas such as Dawn Marie in easy-to-win matches, but tonight she had a match against Trish Stratus, and she knew that she wouldn't let back on her.

"Calm down," Torrie told herself, straightening out her frilly pink blouse. "I'll just watch a little bit of TV and I'll be fine." She clicked on the TV with the remote. That didn't help. All that was on was a series of Trish Stratus' wrestling highlights, and Torrie felt the uneasy feeling in her stomach grow worse. There was a tapping at the door, and Torrie jumped.

"Torrie! Torrie, it's Eric! I need to talk to you!" Torrie stumbled over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Eric Bicshoff, the general manager of Raw, with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Eric," Greeted Torrie, playing with her hair. "What's up?"

"Well, Miss Wilson," said Eric, "I just came to wish you good luck on your match tonight. I haven't seen you perform, so I'm hoping you'll do your best." Torrie nodded and smiled, her bright white teeth glimmering in the light. "Now, your match is next, so get ready."

"I will," responded Torrie. Eric nodded and went back to his office, while Torrie shut the door and nervously headed to the restroom. Quickly she changed into her wrestling attire, which was a skin-tight pink leather top and matching pants. Then she tied on her black boots.

Nervously, Torrie exited her dressing room and headed towards the backstage area that led her to the ramp. But before she got there, she was shoved into a table, bumping her side. "Ouch," she said quietly, and looked up at the person who had pushed her. It was Gail Kim, one of Raw's top divas, and she looked angry.

"Look, you stupid Barbie Doll," she insulted, "don't think just because it's your first day on Raw that Trish won't go easy on you. Me and the other divas have specifically asked her to give you a full-on brutal treatment."

"What?" Torrie asked, even though she knew exactly what she meant. Gail's crescent-shaped eyes were burning with anger.

"Don't play stupid, you white witch!" Gail boomed, slapping Torrie's smooth skinned face. Torrie gasped and held her cheek, and Gail merely smiled. "If you think that hurt, just wait until you get in the ring." She giggled and walked away, whispering "weakling" over and over.

Torrie was even more nervous now. But she continued on her way towards the ramp. "You're on, Miss Wilson," said a security guard, and her theme music began to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Torrie heard Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer, say, "the following match-up is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie began walking down the ramp with a big sparkling smile on her face. The crowd was wilder than she had ever seen, and people were chanting her name and holding up thousands of signs.

At ringside, The King and J.R. sat down at their table. "Woot! Doesn't Torrie look hot tonight, J.R.?"

"Well, King, I'll admit she's looking very nice tonight." J.R. agreed.

She entered the ring and went to an apron. Putting her back against it, she watched as Trish's video began showing on the big screen and her theme music began playing.

Normally, Torrie would have been singing along with the music's catchy tune, but she was too nervous to even say a word. Trish's figure appeared from backstage, followed by a monstrous figure that made Torrie shiver. Tyson Tomko.

"Oh man, J.R.," said King, "it's Tyson Tomko. I hope he doesn't try anything…"

"Me too," J.R. replied.

"Introducing next, being accompanied by Tyson Tomko, she is the WWE Women's Champion, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Trish and Tomko parted as she entered the ring and he took his place at ringside. Trish went to the center of the ring and undid the golden belt from around her waste and held it up for the world too see.

_Wouldn't it be awesome, _Torrie thought,_ if I could be the Women's Champ?_ She then watched as Trish handed the referee her belt, and began using the ropes to stretch. The ref brought them to the middle of the ring and signaled that the match was to begin. The bell sounded, and the two girls locked in a grapple.

Torrie fought to keep the hold, and finally managed to knee her opponent in the gut. Trish grunted and fell knelt down in pain. Torrie grabbed a heap of her hair with both hands and used all her strength to toss Trish to the other side of the ring. Trish landed with a loud _thump_.

"Wow! What a powerful hair whip executed by Torrie Wilson!" J.R. announced.

"Did you see Trish fly?" Laughed King.

Torrie attempted to pin Trish, but she kicked out after two counts. Torrie then got on top of the other blond and began to pound her head into the floor mat.

Suddenly, Trish fiercely took hold of Torrie's hair and banged her head against her own. Torrie's head flew back in dizziness, which gave Trish plenty of time to execute her next move. With a good use of muscle and power, Trish pushed Torrie over her head with her legs, causing her to land flat on her back.

"What was that, J.R.?!" King gasped after seeing Trish's unique attack.

"I think that was a Judo Flip, King!" J.R. responded, also astonished.

Trish used the ropes to help her get up, and when she was on both her feet she pulled got Torrie and violently pushed her against the apron.

Trish gave Torrie two painfully hard back chops, and then began to kick her in the stomach with her hard boot. Torrie grunted at every blow, and this made Trish grin in delight. She made each of her hits harder and harder until she knew Torrie had had enough. She put Torrie on the apron so that she was in a sitting position. After doing her signature pointing taunt (and a number of boos from the crowd), Trish attempted to do one of her signature moves, entitled the "Stratosphere".

"It looks like Trish is gonna perform the 'Stratosphere'!" exclaimed J.R.

"Oh no! Don't hurt Torrie's beautiful body too much!" King cried.

Trish ran up to the apron and pushed herself up by gripping the bottom of it. She then brought up her legs so that they wrapped around Torrie's neck and shoulders. Finally, she used both her upper and lower body strength to fling Torrie onto the mat with a hard _plop._ Torrie cried out and sat up with her hands clasped to her back. Trish, not feeling sorry for her opponent at all, wrapped her hands around Torrie's head and firmed out her opponents back with her knee. Then she pulled.

"Ah!" Torrie grunted as her head was being violently pulled back in a painful submission move. The ref was at her side, seeing if she were going to tap out.

"Trish is injuring Torrie's wonderful face! Don't pull too hard!" King panicked.

"Tap out!" Trish cried. "Tap out!" But Torrie was tougher than that. She managed to make her arms, which were originally flailing around, grip Trish's head. Torrie brought herself up from the mat and flung Trish over her head in a snapmare.

"What a beautiful snapmare!" J.R. said.

Torrie began to pant breathlessly as she stood up, while her opponent quickly got back to her feet as if nothing had happened.

Trish Irish Whipped Torrie to the other side of the ring, but Torrie managed to clothesline Trish and make her fall to the floor. But before Torrie could execute her next move, she felt a tugging at her foot. She whirled around and saw Tomko, who was trying his hardest to look innocent.

"Look what Tomko just did!" cried King.

The ref noticed that Torrie was looking at Tomko, and leaned over the ropes to scold him. "What? I didn't do anything!" Tomko protested, but the ref continued to blame him. And that's exactly what Tomko wanted him to do. While Tomko distracted the referee, Trish quickly got Torrie in a school boy pin and held her tights.

"Watch the match, ref!" order Tomko, pointing at the girls. The ref quickly turned around and began to count.

"One! Two! Three!" He said, slamming his hand on the mat every time he yelled out a number. Trish let back from Torrie and got her belt from the ref. She held it up over her head, just as she had done before at the beginning of the match. But, this time, Tomko joined her in the ring.

"No!" King cried. "Trish was holding Torrie's tights!"

"This is completely unfair!" J.R. agreed.

Torrie was on the ground, panting. Trish smiled evilly as she neared her, raising the belt in the air. As Torrie rose to her feet, Trish slammed her back down to the mat with a blow from her belt. "Let's get her, Tomko." Trish ordered. She got Torrie and held her up while Tomko positioned himself on the opposite side of the ring. Torrie, still dazed out from Trish's cheap shot, had no idea what was going on.

"Get her, Tomko! Give her a hard kick!" Trish ordered, holding Torrie up from behind.

"Tomko's gonna kick Torrie!" King yelped.

"What kind of man is he?!" J.R. cried.

Tyson smiled and was about to introduce Torrie to the bottom of his boot, but two hard fists gave Tomko a hard sledgehammer attack from behind. Tomko fell to the ground, breathing hardly.

"What's this?" J.R. said, looking at the person who had knocked down Tomko.

"Can you believe that?" King asked. "I thought Torrie didn't have a chance!"

Trish broke her hold from Torrie and dashed out of the ring, looking frightfully at the man who had saved Torrie from a large amount of pain. Torrie looked up at him too, too surprised to speak. _Batista? He saved me? But—why?_ Batista walked over to her and helped her up.

Torrie looked up at him with puzzled eyes, but he merely led her out of the ring and backstage.

"Hey! Where's Batista and Torrie goin'?" King asked.

"I dunno, King, but I'm just glad Torrie's alright." J.R. responded.

"Are you okay?" Batista asked when he and Torrie reached backstage. "Did he hurt you?" Torrie blushed.

"No," she said quietly. "No, he didn't. Thanks to you, he didn't do anything."

"Good," Batista said. "Sorry about all this. I know this hasn't been a very good night."

"Well, its been alright," Torrie admitted. "Now, it's getting late. I need to head back to my hotel."

Batista nodded and replied, "Well, I'll see you later then." He began to walk away, but Torrie grabbed his arm.

"Batista, wait." She said shyly. "I just wanted—I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for making me feel welcome. See you later." She smiled and walked back to her dressing room, waving daintily at Batista while she walked. Batista smiled, too, and began on his way back to the locker room.

In her dressing room, Torrie lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. "Batista…" she said quietly. "Why did he save me? Does he—does he like me?" She sat up and shook her head. "No way," she giggled, standing up. "Besides, anyone would have saved a poor defenseless girl from getting kicked in the face by a man's huge boot, right?" She looked down. "…right?"


	2. Victorious Together

**((Thanks so much to all you guyz who reviewed! Sorry for the delay on chapter 2, I had to take a couple corny lines off it. Hope you enjoy!—MC Penguin**

**PS: Chappy 3 is almost done!)) **

Batista knocked on Eric Bicshoff's office with his rough hand. "Eric, it's Batista. You wanted to see me?" The door flung open and Eric stood in the doorway, but his eyes were cross and he was frowning.

"Where did you get the idea to go save Torrie last week?!" boomed Eric. "_You _are not a hero! _You _are a powerful monster! _You _don't go save little damsels in distress; you devour your opponents in the ring with mind-blowing moves! What is wrong with you?!"

"Eric, you saw Tomko! He was about to kick Torrie with that big foot of his!" protested Batista, throwing his hands up in the air. "I couldn't just let her get pounded!"

"Yes, you could have." Eric replied, smiling. "You see, Torrie is merely a dainty diva, only good for being a manager and competing in Bra and Panty matches. She isn't a wrestler, and if your not gonna be tough on this show, then you're gonna see what tough really is."

"So, your saying if Wilson doesn't toughen up, you're gonna show her what real toughness is?" Batista asked.

"Yep," replied Eric.

"Well, do you think I could help her out? You know, give her some pointers and help her develop some new skills?" Batista suggested. "Then maybe she'll get better and you won't have to worry about her." Eric scratched his chin. He walked around for a little while, thinking.

"Yes, maybe you could become her trainer. She would get better, that's for sure. Hmmm…" He pondered around some more, and then finally answered, "I think that would be great. Tell you what; I'll let you train her until your match."

"What match?" Batista asked.

"The match I'm scheduling for tonight. It'll be a mixed tag match, with you and Torrie one team and—" Eric paused and smiled brightly, "—Tyson Tomko and Trish Stratus on the other. Sound good?"

"Great," Batista replied, smiling. He scurried out of Eric's room and began walking towards Torrie's. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Torrie's soft voice answered to the knock.

"Um, it's Batista." He answered nervously. Inside, Torrie straightened out her silky blond hair and opened the door to greet Batista with a smile.

"Hi," she said quietly. "What's up?"

"I talked to Eric just now," began Batista, "and he didn't like what I did last week. Apparently, he wanted you to get kicked by Tomko."

Torrie gasped. "Really?"

"That's the way I see it. Anyway, me and you have a match against Trish and Tomko tonight, and he wants me to give you a few pointers." Batista said.

"So he wants you to be my trainer?" Torrie giggled, twirling her hair with her finger. Batista nodded and blushed. "Sounds fun. I'll meet you in the training room in five minutes. Lemme just change."

"Sounds good," replied Batista. Torrie smiled and shut the door while Batista went on his way towards the training room. She quickly changed from her street clothes into some decent workout clothes. After tying on her shoes and grabbing a towel, she went to the training room. Batista was lifting weights when she got there, flexing his huge biceps.

He was shirtless and had a pair of gym shorts on with black tennis shoes, making Torrie smile and blush. "I'm here," she said, and Batista set down the weights.

"What took you?" He asked, smiling. "My grandma can walk faster than you." Torrie rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Let's just get started," She said, and Batista nodded in agreement.

"Let's do some stretches first," He said. They both began doing some push-ups and sit-ups. He helped her lift some weights and work on her wrestling skills. Then they both climbed onto the mat that was in the middle of the training room so they could work on some grappling techniques.

"What kind of grapples are you familiar with?" Batista asked Torrie.

"Well, hair-whips, snapmares, sleeper-holds, and DDT's are what I usually use during a match. But they're all really weak." Responded Torrie.

"I think I could teach you a few easy moves." Batista said. He went over and picked up a stuffed dummy to practice on. "You know what a body slam is, right?" She nodded. "Okay, well it's a very easy move to do. First, you have to put your hand between the person's legs and grip their back. Then, you use the other one to go over their shoulder and grip their back." He demonstrated what he was talking about. "Next, you picked them up with their heads pointing down. Finally, you slam 'em down!"

Torrie nodded and got a dummy. Then she tried it out. "Good," complimented Batista. "You're doing great. Now let's work on some other moves." They continued practicing some new maneuvers until Eric walked into the room.

"Well, I see you two are doing some serious training." Eric commented. "But wrap it up—your match is next." He left the room and Batista and Torrie sat the dummies down.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Batista said. "You should too. Meet you in the ring." They both smiled and left the room, Batista going one direction and Torrie going the other. Batista headed to Evolution's dressing room and was greeted by Ric Flair.

"Hey, Batista," Ric said, "where have you been?"

"I've been training," he replied, heading towards his things. He brought out his wrestling attire. "I have a match next."

"What? With who?" Flair gasped.

"Um, it's a mixed tag match against Tomko and Trish." Batista replied. He opened the door to the bathroom, but Flair set his hand on Batista's shoulder.

"And who's your partner?" he asked with a grin. "Stacy Keibler, perhaps? Or Gail Kim?"

"No," Batista said. "It's—Torrie."

"Torrie Wilson?!" Ric cried. "_She's _your partner? I can't believe it." Ric walked over to the sofa and sat down. "How lucky can you be?"

"I guess I'm pretty lucky," Admitted Batista. "Now, lemme get changed." After he had gotten changed into his attire, he headed towards the ramp, as did Torrie from her dressing room. She had gotten changed into some really short jean shorts and a white shirt that showed her belly. Then she had gotten some plain white shoes and some elbow pads on—all to impress her partner.

Batista was first to be introduced the roaring crowd in Dallas, Texas. "The following mixed tag-team match is scheduled for one fall!" Lillian announced from inside the ring. "Introducing first, Batista!" Batista emerged from backstage and the crowd was screaming a mixture of boos and cheers. The boos from the crowd, of course, were because of Batista's involvement with Evolution, and the cheers were because they knew that he was Torrie's partner.

"Wow, Batista doesn't look as scary as usual," commented King from ringside.

"He does look rather happy," said J.R. "I think there's something going on between he and his partner."

"And speaking of his partner…" King trailed off just as Torrie's theme music began sounding and her video began showing on the big screen. Batista, who was already inside the ring, watched as Torrie's slim, cunning figure, appeared from backstage.

"Introducing next, his partner," Lillian began, "Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie had a lollipop in her hand, and brought it into her mouth from time to time as she walked towards the ring. The lollipop was small, so by the time she entered the ring and took her place next to Batista on one side of the ring, she had finished it.

"Man, J.R., Torrie looks even hotter this week!" cried King. "Look at those shorts! Look at those legs…"

"King, snap out of it," J.R. said sarcastically. As King observed Torrie's body, Trish's theme music began playing.

"Introducing next, the team of Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko!" announced Lillian. Trish and Tomko trailed down the ramp and entered the ring. Both of them went to the center of the ring and Trish held up her belt. Tomko stood behind her, his intense eyes observing the booing crowd.

Torrie and Trish decided to start off the match. Before Torrie went to the middle of the ring to begin the match, Batista whispered in her ear, "Just remember everything that we practiced." She nodded and smiled, then went to the middle of the ring, ready to take charge.

The bell sounded, and instead of locking in a grapple with Trish, Torrie tackled her and began to pound her head into the mat. "Whoa!" King exclaimed. "Torrie's ready for Trish this time!"

Torrie and Trish began rolling around the ring, with each girl taking turns being on top. Torrie finally managed to get to her feet. Then she gave Trish a couple of cheap shots. She kicked Trish in the gut, making her fall to her knees. Torrie gripped Trish's head and took her down in a DDT.

Trish lay there motionless for a few minutes while Torrie climbed upon the apron in order to perform and aerial attack. But Trish took advantage of this and pulled Torrie down on the apron so that she was in a sitting position. Like the week before, she pushed herself up on the apron and wrapped her legs around Torrie's neck and shoulders. But she didn't perform the "Stratosphere" this time, for Torrie managed to grab hold of Trish's legs and toss her back down to the ring, landing on her feet.

While Trish backed a little ways from the apron in puzzlement, Torrie performed a cross body attack from above. Trish landed with a hard _thump_ with Torrie laying on her sideways.

"Did you see that King? Torrie just performed an aerial attack!" J.R. cried. After Torrie had Trish down, she ran to Batista and tagged him in. After climbing into the ring, Batista pointed directly at Tomko.

"It looks like Batista is calling Tomko out," said King.

Trish scurried to Tyson and tagged him in and soon the two monstrous men where face to face. Tomko threw the first punch, but Batista blocked and socked him in the gut. As Tomko bent over in pain, Batista gave him brutal hammer with his forearm.

"Oh! What a hammer attack!" said J.R.

Batista continued to give Tomko multiple and painful attacks, from back chops to power bombs. Batista Irish Whipped Tomko into the ropes, but was struck down by his hard boot. Tomko gripped Batista's legs and performed a Boston Crab submission maneuver. Batista quickly broke out of that hold.

Tomko brought Batista to his feet and shoved him into the apron, and began giving him a series of painful back chops against his chest. Then he began a foot choke attack by pressing his hard black boot up against Batista's throat. Batista coughed and took hold of Tomko's leg, then used all his strength to throw him down.

"What a takedown by Batista!" J.R. said enthusiastically.

Batista brought Tomko to his feet and kicked him hard in his stomach, making him bend over like before. This gave him time to execute his signature move, the "Batista Bomb". He wrapped his hands around Tomko's gut and brought him off the ground. But before he could slam his opponent into the ground, he felt a fist strike him below the belt. Trish had snuck inside the ring and had given Batista a low blow attack before the ref noticed.

"Look at that!" King cried.

"Did you see that?!" J.R. said.

She scurried out before the referee could catch her, and inside the ring Batista fell two his knees. Tomko chuckled as he watched him roll around in pain. Then he looked at Torrie, who was calling out to him, trying to get him to get up. Tyson walked over to her, a big grin on his face.

Torrie looked frightened, and she could hear Trish ordering Tomko to get her. Of course, Tomko obeyed and took a heap of Torrie's hair in his hug palm. With one powerful tug, he flung her into the ring. Torrie fell on her back grasping her head.

"Look at what Tomko has just done!" King exclaimed.

"I see that, King! But Batista's down, and he can't help." J.R. answered. Torrie tried standing up, but Tyson shoved her down onto the mat with great force. Torrie stood on all fours and panted.

"Get her, Tomko! Get her!" Trish screeched from her place at the ropes. Tyson was just about to perform her commands when Batista came from behind and got him in a school boy pin. Trish attempted to break up the pin but Torrie, who had gained a little energy back, prevented this by shoving her out of the ring.

The ref quickly ran over to Tomko and Batista and rapidly counted, "One! Two! Three!"

"And Batista and Torrie win the match!" J.R. exclaimed.

"Alright!" King said.

Batista let back on the pin and began to celebrate with partner, who had joined him in the ring. They threw their hands up in victory. "We won, Batista, we won!" Torrie cried in happiness, embracing her firm muscled partner.

Batista blushed and responded, "Yeah, Torrie, we won. We did great." They exited the ring and headed backstage with cheers and cries of joy from the crowd. Batista invited Torrie back to Evolution's room to celebrate.

Batista opened the door to an empty room. "Flair? Triple H?" Batista called in confusion. "Hello?" He shrugged and went to a cooler next to the couch. He opened it and brought out two beers.

"Um, I don't drink." Said Torrie quietly.

"Oh, well we have plenty of soda." He clicked open the soda and poured it in a wine glass. Then he took his beer and did the same thing. "To our victory," He said, holding up his glass for a toast.

"To our victory," Torrie giggled, and they clicked their glasses together. Then they drank up. After Batista had finished his beer and Torrie had finished her soda, he walked her back to her dressing room.

"See you later," Batista said.

"It's been fun," Torrie replied. "Bye,"

"By the way…" Batista said as Torrie began closing the door, "you looked really, really nice tonight." Torrie blushed and thanked him, and then She stepped inside and shut the door quietly.

Batista headed back to Evolution's dressing room with a small smile on his face. "Why don't I just ask her out?" Batista said to himself. "I know I like her—I'm just afraid…afraid she'll say no." He sighed as he went back to the empty room. He sat down on the leather couch placed in the middle of the room. He stared quietly at the ground, a stream of confused thoughts flowing through his head. Then, suddenly, he looked up from the ground where he was staring and saw his cell phone.

"Should I?" he asked himself. "But what if—" He stared at the cell phone for a long time before he came to a decision.

In her room, Torrie was removing her makeup when she heard the jingle of her phone sounding. She hurried to her pink purse and pulled it out. "Hello?" she greeted, putting it onto her ear.

"Hey, Torrie, it's Batista." He said nervously through the receiver. "What are you doing Saturday?"


	3. It's A Date

**((Hooray! Chapter 3 is COMPLETE! But I need some advice…I'm really not feeling the title of my story that well. What do ya'll think? Have any suggestions? Please, tell me in your reviews. Anyway, hope you enjoy!—MC Penguin))**

Torrie straightened out her elegant blond hair, making sure it flowed neatly and evenly down her rose pink blouse. She had been eager for this day to come, and after waiting anxiously throughout the week it had finally arrived. She had said yes to Batista's phone call that night after their little celebration party, and had been making preparations for the perfect outfit ever since.

After digging throughout all her belongings, she had finally decided on a casual yet classy look by wearing her rose pink blouse, hip-hugging denim jeans, and pink stiletto heeled sandals. During one of him and Torrie's many conversations on the phone throughout the week, Batista had specifically told Torrie to pack a swimsuit for their little date.

Torrie had listened, of course, but was secretly wearing it under her street clothing. After a few more minutes of waiting, Torrie heard a knock at the door. "Torrie!" Batista's deep, manly voice called from outside the hotel door. "Torrie, are you ready?"

"Yes," Assured, Torrie opening the door with her usual bright sparkly smile one her face. Batista handed her a beautiful bouquet of pink roses, and she took them happily. "How beautiful!" she exclaimed, sniffing them. Their scent was sweet and fruity, almost as if they had come from a jungle far down in South America. "Let me put them inside," Torrie pushed the unclosed door and set them on a table while she filled a vase with icy cold water.

"I'm glad you like them," Batista said with a smile, still outside the door.

"Like them? I love them!" Replied Torrie excitedly after she had put the flowers in the vase. "Thank you so much!" She skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his firm muscled body. She felt her fingers tingle as she brushed up against his black shirt, nuzzling him slightly. She let back and shut the door, smiling sweetly.

"Ready to go?" Batista asked, blushing. Torrie nodded and put her arm around his and they began walking together down to the lobby, and finally outside. The Miami sun shined brightly above them as they walked arm in arm towards a taxi cab. During the week the WWE Superstars of Raw had traveled from their stop in Dallas, Texas all the way to Florida. The plane had been cramped, and Torrie hated that, especially when she found some other Superstar's belongings burying her legs. But now she saw that it was all worth it.

"So, what are we doing today, Big Guy?" Torrie giggled, resting her head on Batista's upper arm as they walked.

"Well, I rented a boat so that we could sail out into the ocean. It'll just be me and you—and the captain, of course, but I paid him fifty extra bucks to stay down in the storage room while we lunched."

"You packed us a lunch?" Torrie asked.

"Well, _I _didn't. Some Italian Restaurant packed us a basket lunch. It's full of lasagna, pizza, and other different pastas." Batista responded.

Torrie licked her lips and replied, "Sound's good." The couple entered the taxi quietly.

"Where to?" the driver asked in a hoarse voice.

"The Beach." Batista replied. The driver nodded and began driving off. Lucky for them, the paparazzi didn't follow. It was either they didn't see them, which was rare, or they didn't recognize them. The taxi driver didn't say a word, even when Batista handed him the money for driving them.

"I can't remember the last time it was so quiet," Torrie said, looking around. There was a large amount of people at the beach, but none of them seemed to notice Torrie and Batista as they walked to the boat rental place. In fact, the first person who had noticed them was the teen who rented out the boats. He had a head of thick black hair, with braces and a couple zits here and there around his teenaged face. And when he saw the two, he was so surprised that he could barely talk.

"Y-you're Batista! A-and T-Torrie! Torrie Wilson!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe it! _Real _WWE Superstars! I can't believe it! Am I dreaming? Oh, somebody pinch me!" Suddenly a hefty, round fellow with a bushy mustache appeared from the back of the rental shop with an angry look on his face. "Oh, pinch me!" the teen cried over and over in astonishment. Then the older man reached over and pinched, and the zit-faced kid jump and turned around.

"Ronnie! What are you doing?!" The round man boomed.

"Uh, I dunno—I was being astonished, I guess." The teen replied. Batista chucked behind his sunglasses and Torrie giggled, nuzzling his arm.

"Sorry folks." The man replied. "What's the name under?"

"WWE."

"Oh yes—you are the wrestlers who order the big one, eh? Well, sign here and you can get goin'. Oh, and some Italian place dropped off this basket a little while ago." The man brought out a basket that smelled of a variety of tasty Italian pieces. The man grabbed a clipboard with many papers attached to it, and began walking towards the boats. Batista grabbed the basket and he and his date followed the man out to some wooden docks. Many lovely, large cruise-like boats floated upon the water.

"They are so wonderful," remarked Torrie as the man led them past numbers of boats. Finally the man halted, and stood in front of one medium sized boat. It was an ivory kind of color, sparkling in the sun's rays.

"This is it," said the man. He handed the clipboard to Batista and said, "Sign here." He used his pointer finger to direct Batista to where he needed to sign. Then Batista briskly signed his signature.

"Is that all?" Batista asked, handing him back the pen. The man nodded.

"Yep." He said, presenting the boat to the couple with a gesture of his arm. "Have a good time."

"And the captain?" Torrie asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the man. "LUCAS!" Out of the blue a scrawny little man scurried out from the rental shop.

"Yes sir?" the man said after being summoned from his nap. He was dressed in a sailor suit, and his golden brown hair was tucked tight under a sailor's cap.

"Lucas, you'll be working the _Olympus _today." The round man said.

"Yes sir," replied Lucas, the man in the sailor suit.

"And this fine couple are the passengers. The man has paid you fifty extra dollars to stay in the storage room while they lunch, and I expect you to follow his orders. I also expect you to be right on track whenever this man or his date asks a favor. You hear me?"

"Yes sir," said Lucas.

"Um, how old is this guy?" Batista asked, looking down at the bony little fellow.

"Oh, I believe he's nineteen," said the round man. "But don't worry—he's fully licensed to pilot these kinds of boats. Now, hurry aboard. It is already twelve o'clock, and it takes about fifteen minutes to get far out to sea. You don't want your food spoiling."

Batista nodded and he and Torrie climbed up to the boat. "Lucas will be up in a minute or so, so feel free to do whatever you like until then." Torrie tugged her date's arm and they scurried off to the front of the boat. Meanwhile, the little round man pulled Lucas close to him t whisper in his ear.

"Now listen here," said the round man to his employee, "take this here camera and get whatever shots you can of them two. I don't care if they're hugging, cuddling, or kissing; just get some good pictures of 'em. Boy, when we hand these pictures over to the press, we'll be rich!" He handed Lucas a silver digital camera. "You got it, boy?"

"Yes sir," whispered Lucas. He stuffed the camera into his pocket and climbed aboard. He tipped his hat to the round man and took his place at the wheel. "All aboard?" He called out. And in a few minutes it began moving slowly away from the docks.

Batista and Torrie readied their meal at the front of the boat. "This is so romantic," said Torrie, smiling sweetly at Batista.

"Uh, I guess so." Batista replied with a blush. After they spread out a white tablecloth on the floor of the ship, they set the delicious food on top. Batista poured a glass of wine for himself, and then looked at Torrie. "Soda?"

Torrie looked down at the food. The boat and the food were so romantic, and she felt bad at the thought of ruining the date all because she didn't prefer to drink wine. So, she thought she'd try it out.

"Um, I think I'll take wine." Torrie responded.

"Are you sure? I told the restaurant to pack some soda, just in case you wanted some." Batista said. Torrie shook her head to the soda and watched as Batista poured some purple colored wine into a fancy glass.

"Are the glasses yours to keep?" Torrie asked, sipping the wine. She winced.

"I suppose so," Batista replied, taking a napkin and wiping some wine off of her lip. Torrie giggled looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "Torrie, don't look at me like that." Batista said, his face turning a bright red. "You're making me blush."

"That's what I want you to do," She replied. She leaned over all the food and the wine, cupped Batista's roughed skin cheeks in both her hands, and brought him into a kiss. Batista, surprised that Torrie had done this, combed his fingers through her velvet-smooth hair, bringing her closer to him as they embraced in this unexpected lip-lock. From the wheel of the ship, the captain peered over at the two.

Quickly Lucas drew from his pocket the camera his boss had given him and scurried down to the front of the ship. Lucky for him, both Torrie and Batista's eyes were closed shut, embracing each other's faces, bringing one another closer. Swiftly yet without a sound Lucas clicked a couple of pictures of the two. Then he hurried back to his station at the wheel before the two could notice.

By the time Batista and Torrie's hot, zesty kiss had expired, the boat had stopped its relaxing, swaying movement and was still, even as the small waves of the ocean brushed up against it. Batista, his face red, let back from Torrie's embrace and called to the captain. "Hey, why has the boat stopped?" He asked, looking up towards him.

"We're fifteen miles from the shore. It's as far as our boats are allowed to travel." Lucas replied, looking quite nervous. "But you don't have to worry—surfers can't travel this far, and the water is free of dangerous creatures."

"Really? So we can go for a swim?" Torrie asked in excitement.

"Well, I suppose—"

"Look, Cap'n," Batista interrupted, "can you just please leave us by ourselves for a little while?"

"Yes sir," replied Lucas, and hurried down to the storage room down at the bottom of the boat. After he was gone, Batista and Torrie began their lunch. Torrie nibbled a little of everything on her plate, and winced each time she sipped the wine from the fancy-shaped glass. Batista, however, gobbled down numerous amounts of pasta and other things, and finished at least three or four glasses of the wine.

After he and his date had finished their lunch, Batista brought out an unusual-looking cake. "Want some?" Batista asked, beginning to undo the plastic that the cake was kept in.

"Mmm," grinned Torrie, nodding. Batista cut the cake and he and Torrie each got a large piece. They found out that it was a chocolate desert, smothered in sugary goodness.

Torrie wiped her mouth with a napkin after finishing her lovely desert. Then she cleared the blanket of all her dirty plates. After finishing his sixth or seventh piece, Batista did the same. When the picnic area they had used on the boat was all clean, Torrie asked, "So, how about a swim?"

"A swim? But we've just finished eating." Batista pointed out. "I thought we were supposed to wait at least an hour before—"

"Oh, hush up." Torrie ordered nicely, standing up. "I want to swim." She wriggled out of her jeans and lost the top, leaving her in a bright pink bikini. Batista made a "wow" expression. Even though he had seen her dressed in small pieces of clothing many times before, seeing her right in front of him, after a romantic lunch, was amazing.

"Um, okay," Batista coughed up after a while. "We can go for a swim, I guess." He stood up too, and lost his black shirt and his jeans, leaving him barefoot in a pair of navy blue swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers imprinted on it. Torrie giggled at him, looking at his trunks.

"Aren't those a bit girly for you?" she asked with a smile. Batista blushed.

"Um, I don't think so." He said with his face red. He left his clothes in a heap while Torrie carefully folded her top and set them neatly together, placing her stilettos next to her clothing side by side. Then she looked at her date.

"Ladies first," Batista said quietly, looking at the water.

"Fine, you baby," Torrie teased with a giggle, rolling her eyes softly. Then, without any more words, Torrie stepped up on the edge of the boat.

"Y-you're gonna dive?" Batista asked. Torrie nodded, and with a brisk movement of her body she dove into the sparkly blue water with the gracefulness of a swan. For a minute or so Torrie's superb figure was lost from Batista's sight as she frolicked under the water, but soon she popped up, her blond hair soaked and glued to her back.

"Well? You comin'?" Torrie asked. "The water's wonderful." Batista scratched his chin to think, but Torrie's unbearable puppy dog eyes got the best of him. Soon he was in the shimmering water, too, splashing and dipping with his date.

"The water's too friggin' cold," said Batista, wrapping his arms around his body. "I'm gonna head back to the boat…" Torrie rolled her eyes in annoyance, then put her arms around his wet neck and looked him sweetly in the eyes.

"Aw, c'mon, don't leave me. I'm having such a good time." Torrie begged, giving him her puppy dog look once again. "Please…?" Batista smiled and nodded yes. "Great. Now, how about we—" Suddenly Torrie felt something nudge her back thigh, and she widened her eyes. "You dog!" she shouted, and brought her wet hand from behind his neck and slapped Batista right across the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Batista asked, grasping his cheek.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know you touched me." Torrie said angrily. She began to swim towards the boat when she felt another nudged at her hip. She whirled around at faced Batista again. "You are such a pervert!" She was just about to slap him again when something rubbery and gray poked its head out of the water. Torrie squealed loudly, and hurried over to Batista to embrace him in fear.

"What is that?" Batista asked, grasping her too.

"I-I don't know," Torrie squeaked, looking frighteningly at the thing. The thing dipped itself back under the water and popped its head up right in front of Torrie and Batista. This time they could the thing's face. It was friendly-looking, and its rubbery skin shined neatly in the sun's rays.

"Hey! It's a dolphin!" Batista said, reaching out to pet it. "How cool," The dolphin bobbed its head up and down and made a noise.

"Awww, it's adorable." Torrie admitted, rubbing its head too. Then she stopped as she stared sweetly at the dolphin. "Wait a second…" She eyed Batista, and then looked back at the dolphin. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Batista." Torrie apologized, pecking him on the cheek. "It wasn't _you _who touched me, it was this dolphin. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry, Torrie. I forgive you." Batista assured, and hugged her. Meanwhile, on the ship, Lucas had been taking numerous pictures of the two as they had their little swim. He had heard them when they got into the water, and ever since he had been clicking the button on his camera, taking pictures of the two.

"This'll make Roberto happy," Lucas said to himself, referring to the little round man who had given him the camera. After taking a few more pictures, he ran back down to the storage room so he wouldn't be seen.

Out in the water, Batista and Torrie began splashing and playing with the dolphin. Torrie grabbed onto the animal's back fin to see how it felt, but suddenly it jerked and began jetting through the water, with Torrie following close behind. "Help!" shouted Torrie to Batista as she and the dolphin began circling around him. Batista attempted grab Torrie every chance he got, but the dolphin continued to jerk away as soon as he had a good shot.

"Hold on, Torrie!" shouted Batista, swimming after the dolphin. He wasn't much of a swimmer, so he had a hard time keeping up with it. Finally the dolphin grew tired of entertaining itself with Batista and stopped swimming around. Torrie immediately let go of its fin and quickly swam over to her date.

"I wanna go back to the boat. I'm not putting up with that stupid fish any longer." Torrie said firmly, beginning to swim towards the boat again. This time Batista followed, and soon they were back on the little boat, soaking wet.

"I'm sorry this date hasn't been going so well," said Batista, handing Torrie a towel.

As Torrie dried herself off she replied, "It's okay. I have to admit, it's been the most interesting date I've been on." She spread the towel on the floor just as she had done the blanket for the picnic, but this time she laid herself on it instead of food. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Me too," agreed Batista, and spread his towel on the floor too. Then he lay next to Torrie. He put his hands behind his head as he shut his eyes. Torrie quietly set her head on his muscled chest to use as a pillow, and soon both she and Batista were asleep.

When the two were up again, they felt the gentle movement of the boat as it traveled back to shore. The sun was setting, and the beautiful blue sky had changed to a mixture of pink and orange, making everything seem more romantic.

"How long did we sleep?" Torrie asked, sitting up.

"It must've been awhile," Batista replied, still lying down across the hard wood floor of the boat. "Hey, Lucas, what time is it?"

Up at the wheel, Lucas responded, "Um, about six forty-five. You two slept for quite a long time..."

"Well, I guess we better start getting ready." Torrie suggested, beginning to pull her jeans over her pink bikini. After that, she got her shirt back on and then slipped on her stilettos. Batista mirrored her, and soon they were both back in their street clothes.

"There's the shore," said Torrie. A couple of feet in front of them stood the docks and the beach, still covered with busy people. "I still wish it was daytime—I had so much fun today."

"Really? I thought after that dolphin incident—" But before Batista could say anymore, Torrie hushed him with a kiss. She pulled him close and locked lips with him like before, but this time it wasn't so surprising. They both embraced each other lovingly in the path of the setting sun as their lips locked together in a heartwarming kiss.

Lucas hurried and pulled out his camera at the sight, and quickly took a few pictures. Immediately Batista and Torrie turned to where the flash of the camera had come from, and caught Lucas red-handed. There he stood, right next to the wheel, with his camera glued to his right eye.

"YOU—YOU—" Batista let go of Torrie, causing her to stagger back a bit, and then charged right towards the deceitful little captain. Lucas, seeing Batista coming for him like an angry bull, stuffed the camera in his pocket and began forcing his skinny little legs to run as fast as they could. "You're gonna regret this you little—" Batista almost had him in his clutches, but by this time the boat had gotten nearer to shore, and before he could wrap his hands around the captain's scrawny little neck, Lucas had leaped off of the boat and onto the docks.

With numerous pants, the little man jetted to the rental shop. Batista was just about to hop onto the wooden docks, too, when he felt a familiar feminine touch grab hold of his arm.

"Just forget about it," Torrie ordered softly, pulling him back onto the boat. Batista slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"This can't be happening. It just can't be happening." He murmured over and over. Torrie pressed her head on his upper arm to comfort him.

"We can't change what has happened. We've been found out—and we can't prevent it." Torrie pointed out in a soft voice.

"But what about Bischoff? He'll flip." Batista responded angrily. "You know how he gets." He sighed wearily, and looked down at the water. It had lost its shiny sparkle, and now it gave off a gloomy expression as night approached and turned it a navy color.

"Let's just get back to the hotel," said Torrie, and she and Batista climbed off the boat and onto the docks. Batista kept begging her to let go of his arm and let him devour the skinny little captain and his round boss, but Torrie wouldn't budge. She kept a firm hold on his arm and led him back into a taxi, and then back up to the hotel.

Batista walked Torrie back up to her room, still insisting that they go back to the rental shop to stop Lucas and the round man, Roberto. "Batista, stop it. Just drop it, okay? I'm getting tired of hearing you bring it up." Torrie finally said when they approached her door.

"I'm sorry, Torrie—I just can't stop thinking about it." Batista answered, setting his hands on his hips and looking down.

"Look, just get back to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow everything will be better." She wrapped her arms around his neck like before and looked up at him with her baby face. "Who knows? Maybe they won't even give it to the press. Maybe they were just bluffing. Just have faith. Everything's gonna be fine."

She was wrong.

The following week on Raw, Torrie and Batista sat nervously in two black leather chairs in Eric Bischoff's office. In front of his face he held a newspaper, and he sat there behind his desk and observed it for the fifteenth time. Finally, he slammed the paper on his wooden desk and eyed the two furiously.

"_What_ were you two thinking?!" He boomed. He shoved the newspaper, along with some other things on his desk, onto the floor in-between the two chairs. For the first time Batista and Torrie looked down at the paper. On the front page were the two of them, their lips locked together. Batista could tell that it was the time they were sitting on the floor of the boat when they were having their picnic.

"Eric, we're so sorry—" Torrie began, but Eric rudely interrupted.

"Sorry? Look at this picture! Look at it!" Eric thundered, standing up and pointing at the paper. "Batista, I told you to be her trainer, not her tongue taster!"

"Look, Eric, we didn't know the captain had a camera. He was supposed to be—" Batista began to say.

"I don't care where he was supposed to be! The fact is that you can't trust these people!" Eric cried. "I can't believe you two were stupid enough to do this!"

"We'll never go out in public again, we promise." Pledged Torrie.

"Oh, you're not gonna. I'm gonna make sure of that." He smiled a big, toothy smile and then declared, "From now on, you two are forbidden to see each other, whether it be here or in your everyday life. If either of you are caught seeing one another, you will be suspended."

"Eric, you can't do this—"

"Oh, but I can, Miss Wilson. And, if you complain anymore, I'll take away your privilege of talking through the phone. Now, get out." Eric demanded, and the two stood up. Torrie looked up at Batista with watery eyes, and then hugged him warmly before she exited Eric's office.

Batista eyed Eric ferociously, and then walked slowly out the door with a heavy sigh.


	4. Hospitalized

**((Ello once again! Chapter 4 is completed! Thanks SO much for all your nice reviews, I enjoyed reading them. I kind of got lazy towards the end, but I hope you guys will still like it. Stay tuned for the next chapter—I'm adding a new character and giving the story a pretty freaky twist (I think). Bye!—MC Penguin))**

The next few weeks on Raw were pretty dull for Torrie and Batista. Ever since Eric had split them up, they hadn't been so lucky in matches. Batista had been placed in a battle royal match a week or so ago, and was had so many things on his mind that he accidentally eliminated his chum, Ric Flair, from Evolution. Then Batista himself had been eliminated. Then a couple of Mondays ago he and Triple H had had a tag team match against Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit, and had gotten disqualified due to Triple H's hot head.

Torrie had been in a couple of matches against the likes of Nidia and the new girl, Christy, and had even teamed up with some of her fellow Divas in tag team matches. But even so, neither of them could stop thinking of one another. Sure, they could talk on the phone, but that wasn't enough.

Talking to Batista was nice, but Torrie wanted to see that intense face of his, to feel the roughness of his cheeks in her grasp once more. But she knew that it was utterly impossible to do without paying the consequences. So she tried to keep herself occupied by joining up with Lita and the members of her little alliance to take on Trish and her little posse.

Tonight Torrie was going to be in a match against Trish in a bra and panties match, her first one on Raw this year. She and Lita had taken on Gail and Trish a couple weeks ago, but ever since her first Raw match-up Torrie hadn't gone up against Trish one-on-one. But, she had to admit that she was a tad bit confident, seeing that she had been in a number of bra and panty matches before.

Even so, Torrie wasn't sure she could win. Without Batista rooting her on by her side, she couldn't focus her mind on winning. But her Diva friends encouraged her, and that made her feel a little bit better.

It was about seven thirty or so, Raw had just begun a few minutes ago, when Torrie walked quietly into the women's locker room in the arena in Madison, Wisconsin. Lita, Victoria, and Stacy were there, unfolding their belongings and chatting about. "Hi, Torrie," greeted Stacy, rushing over to give her a friendly hug. Torrie had had a bit of trouble warming up to Stacy, mostly because of their past. She had always remembered being in a match against her, but through a little conversation they had become close friends.

"Hi," greeted Torrie, embracing her friend. "Hi Lita. Victoria." Lita, who had recently regained the title of Women's Champ, and Victoria, waved in greeting. Torrie set her things down and unzipped her sports bag.

"So, how are you doing? You know—with Batista, and everything." Stacy wondered aloud, placing herself on the bench near the lockers.

"Um, I guess I've been fine. We talked last night on the phone." Torrie said quietly, bringing out her wrestling attire from the sports bag.

"Eric is such a jerk," Lita said. "I friggin' hate him."

"He's just so full of himself," added Victoria. "But I just guess that's just how he is." The other Divas nodded in agreement. Then, suddenly, they heard the door of the locker room fling open once more, but it wasn't a pleasant surprise they got. In walked Molly, Gail, Jazz, and—worst of all—Trish.

The four Divas that had just entered the locker room made their way towards the others. "Hi, Torrie," Trish greeted with a fiendish smile. "Getting ready to lose tonight?"

"I'm _not _gonna lose." Torrie said firmly, standing erect in front of her rival.

"Is that so?" Trish giggled, looking at Torrie with fiery eyes. "I've already won, haven't I? I mean, I've broken you and your beloved Batista up. I think without him, you're just the weak tramp you were before."

"_You _had nothing to do with what happened that day." Torrie replied, flashing the look right back at her.

After smiling evilly at her comrades, Trish replied, "Oh, but I did. I was the one who gave that little fat man the idea for taking those pictures. The WWE requires things like dates between superstars to be kept private, but I had to split you two up somehow. So, I concocted this little scheme."

Torrie gulped. It was her fault that she and her Big Guy were separated. It was her fault that these past few weeks had been so horrible. It was all her fault. Lita looked at Trish in disgust.

"You are so—" Before she could finish her sentence, the muscular figure of Jazz came and stood in front of her with a scowl on her face. Lita eyed her, and Jazz shot the look right back to the red-haired Diva to show that she meant business.

The other two Divas involved with Trish followed suit and placed themselves in front of the other Divas on Torrie's side, with Molly facing Stacy and Gail up against Victoria. The locker room now had two rows of four Divas facing each other, giving one another a sickening glare.

Before any of the Divas on either side could say anymore, Eric barged in with a smile on his face. Suddenly all sixteen eyes were on him instead of each other. "Girls, girls, what's going on here? I'm sensing some bad vibes, no?" Eric said.

"I guess you could say that," Trish answered, looking at the four opposing Divas with her fierce look.

"Oh? Well, why is that?" Eric smiled brightly. But before any of the girls could answer, he added, "Never mind that question—I'm going to make a solution. Trish and Torrie, your bra and panties match is canceled tonight." There was a brief look of disappointment and unhappiness on both of the women's faces, but felt a little bit better when Eric announced, "Tonight, instead of Torrie and Trish's bra and panties match, we're gonna have a four-on-four Diva match up. On one team: Lita, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, and Stacy Keibler. On the other: Trish Stratus, Jazz, Gail Kim, and Molly Holly. Sound good?"

The eight Divas looked at one another, and then they all agreed with a nod. "Great." Said Eric. "You'll match will be next. Have fun." When Eric had left the room Trish directed her attention back to the four Divas that stood on the opposite side of her team of Divas.

"See you in the ring," she snarled. Then, followed by her team, Trish exited the locker room with boastful smiles on all of their faces.

After Lita and the other women had gotten on their wrestling attires and were ready for the match, they all headed towards the ramp to get things started. As they stood in the little area leading to the ramp, they all could hear the large hoots and hollers of all the fans that awaited their match up.

"You girls ready?" asked the soundman who was seated at a table with all sorts of different buttons. They all nodded, and soon the whole crowd was in a nonstop roar as Lita's theme music began playing and her video showed onscreen. All at once the four Divas emerged from backstage, with Lita, the leader of the group, first, then Torrie, followed by Victoria, and finally Stacy. As they all stood at the beginning of the ramp with the cameras flashing and people screaming, each girl flashed their signature taunt. Lita threw her arm out in her unusual point, Victoria raised her arms as if she had just won a match instead of waiting to begin won, Stacy blew the crowd kisses, and Torrie waved gracefully.

After doing this for about sixty seconds or so, the four women headed down to the ring and entered. Then they repeated what they had done earlier, but with a little more enthusiasm. King was star struck as he saw the four mouth-watering Divas from his place at the ringside table.

"Oh my, J.R., look those Divas! Aren't they just wonderful?" King remarked, his voice in a tone of astonishment. "Oh, look at the puppies J.R.!"

"King, calm down. We see these women every week." J.R said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I know, but—" Just as King was about to protest, Trish's theme music sounded and the four opposing Divas approached the ramp. They basically did what Lita and her team had done, but, of course, instead of a number of nonstop cheers they got a great deal of boos.

After they had entered the ring and done their little taunts, Trish's team resigned to their corner to discuss who would go first. "I think it should be me," Trish suggested. "I'm sure Lita will be the one to go in for them."

"Sounds good," Jazz agreed, and the other women in the huddle nodded too. So Trish stood against the apron as her teammates exited the ring and stood at their posts. Lita was decided to go in first for her team.

When the bell sounded the two women locked in a grapple, and stood trying to take over for a few minutes or so. In the end Lita won and suplexed Trish onto the mat. A shriek of pain left Trish's mouth as she grasped her lower back while she lay on the mat. Lita ruthlessly climbed upon her and began giving her many blows to the face.

"Lita has control of the match so far," said J.R. Lita brought her opponent to her feet and clobbered her back with a hard hammer attack. "Oh, what a powerful blow!"

"Lita is showing no mercy!" King cried.

Indeed, the fiery redhead wasn't showing any mercy for her opponent whatsoever. She Irish whipped Trish into the apron and began to give her numerous back chops. Trish squeaked in pain, but Lita continued her violent maneuvers. When she knew Trish had had enough, Lita wrapped her arms around the blonde's head and bulldogged her back onto the mat.

Trish grabbed her face in pain after she had been slammed down onto the ground. Lita merely took hold of her hair and brought her over to her corner. She tagged Victoria in and together they suplexed her onto the floor. Lita went back to her post while Victoria began brutalizing the blond.

She got Trish in a camel clutch hold and pulled back on her head as hard as she could. The ref darted over to see if Trish was going to tap. After seeing that she wasn't going to tap after all, Victoria let go of her head and stood up. Trish rolled over onto her back, and Victoria stood in front of her, her face staring out into the wild crowd. She threw her hands up and cried, "Let me hear you, Wisconsin!" With that, the crowd in Madison gave out a number of cheers and applause.

"Wow! Victoria's getting the crowd all fired up!" King said. "Go Vicky! Go Vicky!"

When Victoria made sure that she had heard at least half of the crowd hollering, she performed a moonsault attack onto Trish. Victoria then got her in a pin.

The referee slid over and began to hit his hand on the mat. "One! Two! Thr—" Just as the ref was going to finish the count and give the victory to Victoria and the rest of her allies, Molly ran into the ring and broke the pin with a hard stomp.

Victoria rolled over on her back in pain while Molly helped Trish to her feet. Lita began to enter the ring to aid Victoria, but the referee trudged over and began to scold her. While the ref was occupied, Molly and Trish began to batter Victoria. Together they pulled Victoria to her feet and Irish whipped her against the ropes. Then they both gave her a good monkey toss onto the mat.

Before she exited the ring, Molly shoved Victoria into the apron corner. Then she went back to the ropes to let Trish finish Victoria off. Trish hurried over to the apron and began giving Victoria a number of blows to her head. After making sure Victoria had gotten enough, Trish Irish Whipped Victoria diagonally into the apron opposite of the one she and her opponent were at. But Victoria managed to push herself off of the apron and perform another moonsault onto Trish.

She and the blond landed on the mat with a thud, and a gigantic cheer from the crowd followed. Victoria was the first to recover, and when she got to her feet she started off towards her team's corner to tag someone in. But Trish made sure that didn't happen, for she managed to trip the dark-haired girl and pull her to the ground. With Victoria back on the mat, Trish hurried over to her corner and tagged in Gail Kim.

Gail entered the ring and hurried over to Victoria. She pulled her to her feet and gave her a couple of cheap shots. Then, she took hold of Victoria's hair and attempted to Irish Whip her out of the ring. But that didn't happen. Victoria countered the Irish Whip and Gail wound up getting hurled out of the ring onto the hard outside floor.

Given the chance, Victoria rushed over to her team's corner and tagged in Stacy. By the time Stacy had entered the ring in her usual, sensual way; Gail had recovered from the Irish Whip and was back in the ring.

"Oh, J.R., look at those legs!" King cried as he watched Stacy bend over into the ring in her really short wrestling tights.

The tall blond and the fairly short Asian locked in a grapple. Being the better athlete, Gail won the grapple and took Stacy down in a snap-suplex. Gail pulled Stacy to her feet and gave her a couple kicks to the mid-section. After that, she wrapped her arms around Stacy's stomach and heaved her backward onto the mat in a belly-to-belly suplex.

Stacy let out a grunt of pain. The Asian felt no sympathy, though, and brought the blond to her feet once again. She tried to Irish Whip Stacy into the ropes, but, using her long legs; Stacy countered and did a cartwheel. Gail, surprised, stood in shock while the crowd cheered on the former cheerleader.

"Whoa!" King cried.

Gail Kim soon came to her senses and ruthlessly clotheslined Stacy onto the mat. Then she went over and tagged in Molly, who was eager and ready to get her hands on Stacy. The brunette walked over to Stacy and took hold of her hair. Then, with a great use of 'ruthless aggression', she flung Stacy across the ring in a hair whip.

"There's a nice hair whip by Molly," commented J.R.

Stacy landed on the hard mat with a loud thud once again, but didn't have time to try and recover. Molly had already headed over to where she lay and pulled her up. Then, Molly Irish Whipped her onto the apron. She backed up a little ways, and then attempted to perform her handspring elbow attack. Molly had just finished her last back handspring and was about elbow Stacy when she hit her back on the apron.

Her plan had backfired; Stacy had recovered from the hair whip and had moved at the last minute. When the short-haired brunette was against the apron, Stacy gave her a foot choke with her long legs.

"Boy, Stacy can sure use those legs!" King said.

Stacy pressed her foot harder on Molly's throat until the ref had counted to four. Then she let Molly collapse onto the floor. Stacy then headed over to her apron and tagged in Torrie, who had her hand out in anxiousness. When Stacy had tagged her, Torrie entered the ring and hurried over to Molly.

After pulling Molly to her feet, Torrie gave her a couple of bats to the head. Then she locked in a grapple with her and kneed her in the gut. Torrie then put Molly's head under her arm and took her down in a hard DDT.

"Ouch!" King said.

Torrie climbed on top of Molly when she was on the ground, and then began giving her hard head pounds onto the mat. Molly didn't let her do this for too long and soon she was on top of Torrie pounding _her _head on the mat. When she grew tired of slamming the blonde's head on the ground, Molly went over and tagged in Jazz. All of Jazz's teammates knew she would finish Torrie off and win the match.

Jazz hadn't been in the match at all, so when she entered the ring she was fired up and ready to go. First she demolished Torrie with a couple of ruthless slams and power bombs, leaving the blond with a small amount of energy. Then she gave her hard blows to the gut and gave her a hard sledgehammer attack to the back.

Meanwhile, backstage, Batista watched in horror as Torrie was manhandled by Jazz in the ring. "I can't do _anything_," Batista groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Nothing. She's getting thrashed out there!'

"Batista, she's going to be alright." Ric Flair tried to sound as comforting a he could. "You'll see. Torrie's gonna show off her inner-strength soon. You were her trainer! She knows a lot of good moves."

"But, Ric, she's getting devoured! Look at her; she's getting thrown around the ring like a rag doll." Batista said, peeping open his fingers so he could see the TV through the cracks of his finger spaces. Torrie was still getting beaten by Jazz. Batista knew he couldn't do anything; he had to sit there and watch the most important individual he knew get battered by an angry muscular woman.

Ric tried his hardest to help his friend, but nothing seemed to work. He knew he couldn't really help him; the only person who _could_ was Bischoff. But he knew as well as Batista did that Eric wouldn't help anyone but himself.

"That damn Bischoff!" Batista cried, slamming his fist on the door.

"Wait! Look!" Ric said suddenly, pointing to the TV. Torrie had somehow tagged Lita back in, and she and Jazz where giving each other an equal amount of pain. Batista was relieved, but it still didn't take his mind off Torrie. He still couldn't see her. He still couldn't feel her within his grasp. Oh, how he longed for a kiss! But he knew nothing could be done.

Back in the ring, Jazz and Lita were pounding the life out of each other with all their might. Jazz had been giving the redhead a number of slams and tosses, but Lita had recovered almost all of them. Now Jazz had Irish Whipped Lita into the ropes and was looking forward to giving her a hard sidewalk slam to finish her off.

Lita was running towards Jazz and was ready for anything she threw at her. When the time was right, Jazz took hold of Lita in attempt to give her a hard slam. But, with a good use of gymnastic skills, Lita wrapped her legs around Jazz's neck and flung her onto the mat with her legs.

"Oh my!" J.R. exclaimed. "Lita has just performed a mind-blowing head scissors attack!" There was a cheer from the crowd as they watched Jazz flip onto the ground. Lita panted as she stood up and headed towards the apron.

"No, Lita, no!" King cried. The crowd and the two ringside hosts stared in awe as Lita climbed on top of the apron. Just below her lay Jazz, too tired to get up. Trish, Molly, and Gail tried to get Jazz to her feet with a couple of shouts and orders, but nothing happened.

Lita was at the top of the apron now. A roar of cheers bled through the crowd. Then, everything was in silence. Heartbeats could be heard. Everyone in that arena could feel Lita's nervousness rush through her mind like the waters of Niagra Falls. Then she did it. She leaped backwards through the air and onto the motionless being beneath her. There was a hard thud that signified that she had made it, and then the silence was devoured by a roar of cheers.

The ref ran over to the scene and began slamming his hand onto the mat. Trish and the other Divas on Jazz's side began to enter the ring so they could break the pin, but Stacy, Victoria, and Torrie made sure that didn't happen. Victoria tackled Gail and they rolled out of the ring tugging each other's hair, Stacy flung her leg around in a spinning kick and knocked Molly flat on her back, and Torrie aggressively shoved Trish through the ropes and onto the ringside floor.

Torrie didn't get to fight Trish tonight, and she knew this would be her only chance. So, she climbed out of the ring and pounded her rival's head onto the ring with great power. She made sure these simple and small blows were worth-while, because by this time the ref had counted to three and Lita and her team were being congratulated by screams from the crowds.

Lita's theme music was sounding throughout the arena, and Lita herself was in the middle of the ring, celebrating. Torrie, Stacy, and Victoria joined her.

Backstage, Batista sighed in relief. Thank God it's all over, he said to himself. I don't know why I was so scared; Torrie survived. She did great. He stared at the TV in silence, watching his blond beauty strut around the ring with a smile of triumph upon her face. But that didn't last long. The whole world, including Batista, saw the horrible ending to this victory celebration.

Lita and Victoria were both posted upon the aprons, and Stacy was dancing and doing cartwheels around the ring. But, somehow, none of them saw Trish. While they were all celebrating, Trish climbed into the ring, her hand clutched to a steel chair. When Torrie turned around, she saw a gray blur swing at her. That's the last thing she saw.

But that wasn't the last thing she _felt_. She felt herself hit the ground with great pain, and her face became numb. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, but didn't realize her lips was bleeding terribly. A ball of pain was created in her gut, threatening to explode. And then there was darkness. Black. Shadowy. Darkness.

Batista was at the stretcher's side calling Torrie with a tone of fright in his voice. "Torrie, I'm here. It's me. Batista." He tried to communicate with her as he could, but nothing happened.

"She's not gonna talk; she's unconscious." Said the doctors as they rushed through the parking lot. "Give it up, man."

"No! She is not unconscious!" Batista protested, jogging beside them towards the ambulance. "Torrie! Torrie, I'm here. Wake up. Please, wake up!" He tried to reach out, touch her face, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Batista felt his hand turn into a fist and almost punch the person holding him back. "Let go! Torrie needs me!" He whirled around to see Bischoff standing there, his hand clutched to Batista's muscled arms.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here." Eric said with a smirk on his face. "Get back to the locker room. Now." Batista felt his anger grow inside him wildly.

"Eric please—" Batista pleaded.

"Back to the locker room. Now."

"Eric—"

"Now."

Batista eyed him furiously. He couldn't get suspended. But he couldn't leave Torrie. But there was nothing he could do. He began walking towards the locker room once more. He looked intensely at the gravel of the parking lot. He looked back. She was gone. She was in the ambulance already. The doctor's were getting ready to leave. How could he do this? He was abandoning her. He was leaving her. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Torrie!" He roared, turning himself around and jetting towards the ambulance. Eric blocked his way.

"You are not leaving!" Eric protested.

"No! Leave me alone! Torrie!" Batista extended his arm out towards the ambulance. He saw it back out of the parking space and heard its horrible sirens flare loudly. "TORRIE! I LOVE YOU!"

Why? That was the only question that was on Batista's mind. Why? Why didn't he just shove that little bastard out of his way? Why? He could have done it. He could have just tossed that stupid little man onto the ground. He should have risked it. He should have done it. Why didn't he?

He sat in his hotel room mourning mentally. The lights were off and he sat only in a pair of boxer shorts, his face buried in his hands. He kept that view of Torrie locked in his head. She lay motionless on that stretcher, a neck brace keeping her firm and straight. Her lip was bleeding a little bit, maybe severely, he didn't notice how much. He just saw her, unconscious, breathing slowly.

That bastard. That bastard Bischoff. I hate him. I hate him so damn much. So damn much. Soon the darkness of the room surrounded him, and he was drowned in the blackness. After sighing with great grief, Batista climbed beneath the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. An Unwelcomed Surprise

**(( WASSUP! I deeply apologize for the WAY big delay on chapter 5. This chapter introduces a new character, and a new plot. Please tell me what ya think in your reviews! Chapter 6 is almost finish, I promise! L8ter—MC Penguin ))**

Torrie's hospitalization only lasted a couple of days, but with all the drama and rivalries going on between her fellow RAW superstars, she decided to take a vacation.

She resided by herself in she and Batista's large mansion that they had recently bought so that she could rest alone in their glorious estate.

"I'm so lonely," Torrie said into the phone as she pushed the spoon around her cereal bowl in circular motions. "Can't you come home for a couple of days? You haven't even set foot in the house since we moved in…"

"Tore, you know I can't. With me being the champ, I have to travel non-stop. The champ just can't take a vacation whenever he wants." Far, far away, Batista spoke into his cell phone. He was in his hotel room readying himself for a meeting.

"Please…?" Torrie begged, but she was answered with an immediate "no" from her lover. "Well, then can I at least invite some family over?"

"Tore, I still don't think it's a good idea…I mean, you even said it yourself that your mom doesn't like me." Batista said, adjusting his tie.

"But that was the _old_you, back when you were with Evolution. Besides, Dave, she's my mom, and she has to respect my choice of men."

"I don't see why you don't hire maids. They'll befriend you."

"I don't want maids, Dave! I want _friends._"

"Then invite Stacy over. Or maybe you can call Lita."

"I doubt Lita will be able to come, thanks to her new 'hubby'." Torrie replied flatly. "And Stacy has her problems with Randy, too."

"Then I don't know what you're gonna do, babe." Dave replied. He glanced at his watch, then, seeing the time, said, "Sorry, Tore, I gotta go. I have to get to a meeting."

"But, Dave…"

"I'll call you later, Tore. I love you, bye!"

Before Torrie could say anything else, Batista had already hung up. Torrie sighed, dumped her bowl of Lucky Charms in the sink, and headed into the living room. The living room was simply enormous, holding a plasma screen TV, a fake bear-skin rug, a fireplace, expensive leather furniture, and many other living room accessories that Torrie had put in.

The mansion had been given a women's touch with Torrie home alone. She had accessorized almost all of the rooms so that it looked elegant and pretty. Only, Torrie couldn't possibly enjoy her modifications to the house without Dave around, or anyone else, for that matter.

"Maids," Torrie said angrily to herself as she set herself on the big comfy couch. "I just don't understand him! Why is _he_, the world champ, afraid of meeting my family? Men…" The blond crossed her legs Indian-style on the sofa and held her chin in both palms, her elbows placed on her thighs.

It wasn't exactly fun to go out into the town by herself, since chasing after her would be the paparazzi and fans wanting autographs. Then there were always the tabloids that followed, with articles trying to predict what was going on in her life, but were really just a mess of lies. Dave had warned Torrie not to go out too much, since they had had some problems with pictures in the past.

Dave had also told Torrie to veer away from the public to ensure that they weren't caught by their boss, Eric Bischoff, for, as far as they both knew, they were still "banned" from seeing one another. Torrie was pretty sure, though, that Eric would have forgotten by now. Either that or she could get Dave to bribe him, since he was the champ.

Torrie still found herself pouting on the couch alone. Alone.

Suddenly angry at the thought of being by herself in a huge house, Torrie moved from the living room, climbed up the stairs, and entered her and Dave's room. There, she went into the bathroom, shook off the pink short shorts and matching tank top which she wore to bed, and climbed into the standing shower.

After a quick wash, Torrie exited the bathroom and applied her clothing: a pair of really short jean shorts, a white t-shirt stating "blondes have more fun" in rose pink bubble letters, and white flip flops. She then straightened her hair to perfection and slid on her fashionable sunglasses. She brushed her teeth, applied deodorant, make up, and perfume, and grabbed her car keys. Then she was out the door.

Torrie opened up the door to her pink convertible, climbed in, and revved up the engine. She set her purse in the passenger seat, and then pressed the knob next to the CD insert to allow the radio to play.

The ending of a song Torrie didn't recognize came through the speakers of her car as she droved out of the mansion's large driveway and into the street. Then, as she began to feel boredom once more, the song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" began pouring itself out of the speakers.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl, and hide her away from the rest of the world… I wanna be the one to walk in the sun, oh, girls just wanna have fun! Oh, girls, they wanna have fuuu—nnn!" Torrie sang loudly, bobbing her head up and down, side to side, as she sped on into the city.

Soon she was cruising in the large parking lot in the Los Angeles Mall. There, she turned off the engine, grabbed her purse, and went skipping into the mall.

Somehow, she felt excited that she was disobeying Dave, but whenever she thought about the negativities that could follow; she just remembered her song and began singing it again: "Oh, girls just wanna have fun!"

Just outside the mall, though, was a taxi cab carrying a very unwelcome surprise. "Driver!" a fairly old woman said inside the cab. "Driver, I need you to take me to the residents of Torrie Wilson, please."

The cab driver looked at the old woman strangely. "Torrie Wilson, the WWE Diva?"

"Yep, that's the one. Now, I know that she lives somewhere here in LA, I just don't know where…" the old woman explained.

"Are you related to her or something?" The cab driver asked.

"Yessiree! I'm her grandma!" the woman said, looking out the window. "Now, do you know where my little Torrie lives?"

"I believe so," said the driver. "I once drove Dave Batista there." He directed the cab in the direction Torrie had driven from previously, and in minutes they were in front of the huge mansion. "Yep, this is the place, ma'am."

"Thank you very much, driver." said the old woman, exiting the cab. The driver opened the trunk, and she took her two suitcases out of it. She dug into her jacket pocket and paid the man, thanked him, and headed up to the front door.

Torrie's grandmother looked back at the cab as it made a u-turn and headed back towards the city. Then, turning back around, she rang the doorbell. An enormous _DING DONG _rang inside, but nobody answered. She rang it again. No answer. After about twenty more presses of the doorbell, the little old woman set down her luggage and began searching for a key.

"Oh, how convenient!" she exclaimed happily as she recovered a key from under the welcome mat. "Tisk, tisk, Torrie…" Torrie's grandmother said as she inserted the key into the lock. "It looks like you've inherited your _mother's_ jeans and have become a dumb blond. Only _she _would have given you the idea to hide the key under the welcome mat like that. Tisk, tisk."

When Torrie's grandmother had successfully gained excess into Torrie and Batista's home, she firstly searched for the guest room. She found a large, exotic room, with silky red sheets and blankets upon a large canopy bed. "This must be Torrie's room. That's funny; I didn't know she liked red…"

Being as nosey as she was, the old woman entered the room and inspected its possessions. She was shocked to find men's cologne, men's office suits, and a variety of other clothing for men in the room. In the closet, one side was mostly office wear for men, and then a few jogging shorts, t-shirts, and blue jeans. Under the clothing were shoes. On the side Torrie's grandmother was eyeing, she saw loafers, tennis shoes, and boots in all different varieties.

When Torrie's grandma directed her attention to the other side of the closet, she found nothing but pink. Pink. Pink. Pink.

Pink shirts, skirts, hats, scarves, and even a pair of pink denim shorts were on the side of the closet that was obviously Torrie's. Toward the end of Torrie's part of the closet, the old woman occasionally found white, baby blue, purple, yellow, and red clothing and accessories.

After scanning all of the master bedroom, Torrie's grandma looked through the rest of the house: the pool area, the kitchen, the dining area, the living room, and all of the other places she found.

All this time, Torrie had been shopping non-stop at the mall. Now, though, she was bopping her head to a different tune as she drove her car home. With a mountain of shopping bags in the backseat of her car, Torrie rode up into the driveway. She turned off the engine, climbed out, and, grabbing her purse, went up to the front door to unlock it. It was, strangely, already unlocked…

As Torrie entered the house, she found footprints in the soft carpet, ones that was too petite to be her own. As she climbed up the stairs and into the hallway, she found two square suitcases set in the guest bedroom (her grandmother had finally found it). Shocked and slightly afraid, Torrie reached into her purse and retrieved her cell phone.

She flipped it open, rapidly dialed Dave's familiar number, and pressed the "send" button. Then Torrie glued it to her ear and tapped her foot nervously as she awaited Batista to answer.

Dave was in his meeting with some board members and Eric Bischoff when his familiar ring tone began sounding, alarming the people at the meeting table. Batista eyed the small phone in front of him, and then at Bischoff, who had an angry look upon his face.

"And who might that be?" questioned Eric, still giving Batista his harsh expression.

"Uh, it's my sister," stammered Dave, eyeing Torrie's number. He flipped open the phone, pressed the "send" button to answer, and said, "Hello?"

"I don't recall you having a sister—" Eric began, but before he could say anything more, the slam of the room's door hushed him as Dave left the room.

"Dave?" Torrie said questioningly into the receiver from their LA home.

"Tore, I told you I was in a meeting! What's going on?" Batista asked almost angrily into the phone.

"Dave, there's someone in the house. I came home and—and the door was unlocked. I'm upstairs now, and there's someone's suitcase in the guest bedroom. I also saw footprints in the carpet!" Torrie whispered into the phone hysterically.

"Don't joke with me!"

"Dave, do you _really _think I'm stupid enough to joke around like this! There is a burglar in the house, and I have nothing for protection!" Torrie answered sharply. Though Torrie could be a little silly at times, Dave had to admit that no one would joke around like this.

"Look, Tore, you're gonna have to hang up with me, call the cops, and get to a safe place right away. If you can, get into the car and go into town where he can't find you, or stay around the neighborhood for when the cops come."

"Dave, what about Bischoff? Is he listening to us?"

"Babe, don't worry about him. I told them that you were my sister—"

"_Grandma?_" Torrie had just eyed the old woman walking about downstairs, as if looking for something.

"No, Torrie, I told them that you were my _sister. _Not my—"

"No, Dave, I'm talking about _my _grandma. She's the one who was in the house."

"What?"

"Look, I'll call you back." Torrie shut the phone, hanging up on Dave, and trudged down the stairs angrily towards her grandmother.

When the little old woman spied her lovely granddaughter coming down the steps, a large, wrinkly grin came across her face and she said, "Torrie, my lovely little angel! Where have you been? I've searched high and low for you, but all I've found are some very nice belongings in this wondrous mansion!"

"Grandma, _what _are you doing here!" Torrie yelled the little woman, who stood at about 5'5 and had pale wrinkled skin. Torrie looked her grandmother up and down, from her snow white hair tied into a tight bun, all the way down to her white socks and black heeled slippers.

"Why, I'm here you to see you!" Torrie's grandmother replied, startled at the fact that her granddaughter seemed angry at the fact of her presence. "Why are you so angry? Is it a problem that you're poor old grandmother has come to visit you?"

"No grandma, it's not, but I thought someone had broken in. I mean, I found that the door was unlocked; I spied footprints in the carpet, and two suitcases in the guest room."

"Well, first of all, you left a key under the welcome mat to the door. That's how I got in. You should be more careful about where you hide those sorts of things. Under the welcome mat is way too obvious." lectured the old woman. "Secondly, I suggest that you find a firmer carpet if you do not wish to find footprints in it. The carpet you chose was too soft."

"Yes, grandma." Torrie said, trying to fake the fact that she hadn't listened to a word her grandmother had said. "How'd you find my house, anyway?"

"Why, the cab driver knew. He said that he had delivered someone here before, and that almost everyone here knows where the big celebrities live." Explained Torrie's grandmother.

"But how'd you know I was here in L.A.?" persisted Torrie.

"Oh, Torrie, you're still the same; always asking questions. Come now, I've made some of my homemade cookies." Torrie's grandmother answered, completely changing the subject.

Even though she knew that her grandmother had gone off the subject to avoid something, she couldn't resist her grandmother's cookies. Within a matter of minutes, Torrie and her grandmother were cruising down memory lane while they sat in the living room and ate their individual plates of cookies.

Each told their stories of their current lives, and Torrie's grandmother seemed to be especially interested when Torrie told her of her love life. Without even paying attention to what she was saying, Torrie told her grandma about she and Dave's matches together, about how he trained her, about their date and the mishap with the boat ride, being careful not to tell her grandma of the chair and her hospitalization.

"Hey, grandma, can you tell me what time it is? There's a clock over there." Torrie said to her grandmother. The old woman glanced at the wall clock an reported the time to her granddaughter. Torrie replied, "Oh shoot!", and flicked on the television. Quickly she flicked through the channels until she found what she thought was RAW. It was what she was looking for, but one of the individuals standing in the ring made her want to flip over to a different show.

On the television screen, Trish Stratus and the new girl, Christy Hemme, stood in the ring. Trish held the microphone in her hand, and walked about the ring, eyeing her adversary up and down. Torrie knew that the two didn't like each other, but she had no idea what Trish had up her sleeve.

"Hemme, I suggest that you stay in your own corner," Trish was saying, still walking about, "because, if you don't, I'll _make _you stay in it." Christy, with a big, toothy smile on her face, took the microphone from the blonde's hand.

"Trish, why are you so jealous of me? You've got looks and ruthless aggression, just like me. I just don't get why you hate me so much…"

"Shut up, you _slut_!" Trish cried. She jerked the microphone from Christy's hand, put it up to her mouth, and said, "You better keep your mouth shut, anyway, if you don't want me to do what I did to that piece of white trash, Torrie Wilson!"

Torrie's grandmother covered her mouth in shock. "She's terrible! What did she do to you, Torrie?"

But Torrie didn't have to answer, because the following footage that was shown on the plasma was enough to answer her question. Trish had told the backstage personnel to roll the tape from a few weeks before. Soon the TV screen was playing the footage of Trish whacking Torrie upside the head with the heavy steel chair. Torrie watched as she was rolled halfway unconscious backstage on the stretcher to the ambulance.

Torrie's grandmother couldn't believe her eyes. Torrie shut off the TV, not wanting to view anymore. "Torrie, you didn't tell me that that woman hit you with a chair! Oh, if I ever get my—no, _when_ I get my hands on her, she won't know what hit her!"

"Grandma, what do you mean by, 'when'?" Torrie asked, becoming a little nervous.

"I mean that I'm going to make her pay for what she did to my grandbaby!" Torrie's grandmother declared. "I'm gonna find a way to get to her, and when I do, she won't have one trace of that blond hair on her head!"

"Grandma, if you're thinking of going to RAW, you've got another thing coming—"

"Oh no, Torrie, don't try and stop me—that Trish is going down!" Torrie's grandmother stormed up to the guest room and began repacking her things into her suitcases. When Torrie came up, she entered the room and looked at her grandmother in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm packing," her grandmother said firmly, "because we're going to RAW."


	6. Granny Sue the Waterloo

**(( Sorry for the minor delay on this chapter. Microsoft Word needs to be converted from the trial edition to the blah blah blah and I had to rewrite it on Word Pad. Anyway, in this chapter there is some brief and mild lemon. If it attracts more readers, then the rating might go up and ya might see more of it, but otherwise I'll keep the rating at T & stay away from the smut. I dunno why I put some in, but hey, if ya wanna be a good writer, you have to try new things. At least, that's what I've heard. Thanks for reading, and please review afterwards!--MC Penguin))**

It didn't take but a week for Torrie's grandmother to find flights leading to where RAW was going to air the following week, and when she did, Torrie found herself aboard a large plane alongside her grandmother.

"I still don't think we should be doing this," Torrie said to her grandmother as the flight attendant served them water and handed them a packet of honey roasted peanuts. "Even if we go to RAW, Eric's not just going to let you have a job up front.

"Oh yes he will," shot back her grandmother, opening her romance novel, "If your recall, your old grandmamma here has some very good negotiating skills..." The following hours conceded of a boring movie air sickness, exactly thirteen trips to the bathroom, flat conversations with other passengers, and a bumpy landing.

Whenever they had exited the plane, Torrie's grandmother took control of the situation, making sure they got a cab and a nice hotel. Torrie's grandmother had ordered Torrie to contact Batista and tell him that they had arrived.

"What do you mean you're in town?" was Dave's reaction when Torrie called.

"Look, can you just come and pick us up? We're at the Holiday Inn on 42nd Street." Torrie replied.

"But you have three more weeks left of your vacation, Tore," Dave said. "Why did you and your grandma fly in? _Why_ do you even have your grandma?"

"Babe, I'll explain everything later. Just come and get us."

When Torrie informed her grandmother of Dave coming to pick them up in a little while, she dressed herself in her purple dress, white gloves, black heeled shoes, and a yellow and white knitted jacket. Torrie helped her grandma tie her snow white hair in a tight bun, and then placed her grandma's favorite red hat upon her head.

Torrie pulled on on a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and flip flops after curling her hair.

"Why, don't you look beautiful?" Torrie's grandmother said, looking her granddaughter up and down. "How lucky Dave is to have a beauty such as you!"

Torrie smiled, showing her gratitude, then said to her granmda, "Grandma, if you would, please don't tell mama about me and Dave's relationship."

"Oh don't worry, Torrie. Your secret is sage with me."

There was a honking outside, and Torrie and her grandma immediately knew it was Dave. Exiting their hotel room, they walked outside and into the long limousine that awaited them outside.

The driver exited his place up front to open the doors of the limo for Torrie and her grandmother. When the doors were opened, Torrie's face was lit up with joy. Dave sat in the back, dressed handsomely in his best office suit. Torrie hurried in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Oh, how she missed the rough feel of his face!

"Dave, I'm so happy to see you!" Torrie said energetically, cuddling him.

"I'm so happy to see _you,_ Tore," Batista replied. "Now, where's your--"

"_This _is Dave Batista?" Torrie's grandmother asked rudely as she entered the limo. "I though Dave Batista was the attractive--"

"Grandma, _this_ is Dae." Torrie shut her up before she could say anything else that would offend Dave. She could already tell by the look upon Dave's face that he was affronted. He directed the driver to take them back to the stadium where RAW would air in a few hours.

"So, Dave, do you have a match tonight?"

Before Batista could answer, though, her grandma added, "I know I do. Tonight, I'm gonna kick Trish's ass all over that ring!"

"You are, huh?" Dave asked, looking at the old woman with a smile, thinking she was merely joking. "You look like you could."

"Of course I can," snapped back Torrie's grandmother looking around the limousine's inside. "It's very nice in here," she commented. "How'd you afford it?"

"Grandma, Dave's not poor! He's the world champ!" Torrie snapped at her grandmother, who shot her a look of dissapointment. The ride was then silent until they heard the engine stop. The doors were opened by the driver, and out stepped the limousine's three passengers.

"Alright, Tore, I need to get back to my room. Bischoff's office is that way." Dave pointed in the direction Eric's office was. "I'll see you later, okay?" Before Torrie could even say goodbye, her grandmother took hold of her arm and dragged her off in the direction Dave pointed.

"We need to talk to Bischoff right now!" Torrie's grandmotehr said, dragging her granddaughter behind her as she stormed off towards Eric's office.

"Grandma, I hope you know that you aced very rude towards Dave!" Torrie said angrily, pulling away from her grandmother's grip. "The next time you see him, you're going to apologze!"

"Yes, yes, Torrie I will. Now, where is Eric's office?" Torrie's grandmother answered. "Ah, here it is."

Torrie's grandmother had stopped in front of a wooden door marked "GENERAL MANAGER". She knocked lightly the first few times, but when no one answered, she began pounding harder and harder. Finally, Bischoff answered the door.

"Yes?" He said, looking the old woman up and down. "What can I do for you, ma'am?" Torrie's grandmother pushed her way inside his office. Torrie followed. "Well, if it isn't Miss Torrie Wilson!" Eric said grandly.

"Hello, Eric." Torrie said grimly.

"And who is this lovely lady that has come with you?" Eric asked, referring jokingly to Torrie's grandmother.

"I'm Torrie's grandmother. Now, I have come here for one reason: I want a job. After seeing that footage last week of that Trish hitting _my _Torrie with that chair, I demand that I have a match against her _tonight._"

Eric looked at the old woman who stood in front of him, then at Torrie, whose eyes were beginning to roll, showing her annoyance at her grandmother's persistence. He smiled plotting deviously inside his sick and twisted head.

"It can be arranged."

"_WHAT?" _Torrie boomed, looking at Eric, dumbfounded.

"Torrie, he said it could be arrange. Now, if you are going to be acting to foolishly, I please ask that you leave the room." Her grandmother lectured.

"No, I'm staying right here."

"That's fine. Now, ma'am, all I need you to do is sign this--" Eric revealed a simple piece of paper from his desk drawer. Torrie's grandmother pilled up a chair and took the pen that Eric handed to her.

"Okay, where do I start?" asked Torrie's grandmother.

"Eric, what are you doing? She can't be hired. She's an elderly woman!" Torrie said with a roar. "She has no experience in wrestling!"

"Of course I do," Torrie's grandmother protested. "Now, Torrie, will you _please _calm down? All I need to do is sign this here contract, and then Trish will be all mine."

"Eric, you aren't serious--"

"Torrie your grandmother will be fine. If she wants a job here on RAW, then she can. I have no proble, with it." Eric replied giving her his familiar fiendish smile.

"What do I put here?" Torrie's grandmother asked Eric. "It says 'RINGNAME'. I already put my real name, so what do I put here?"

"Put whatever you want. It's what you'll be known as. You can put something like 'The Queen' or 'The Grappling Granny'. Anything you can think of." Eric explained.

"Oh..." Torrie's grandmother began to tap the pen on Eric's desk. "I don't want something too obestentatious, but I do want something that will tickle the crowd's fancy." She thought for a moment, smiled, and then jotted down her new name. She finished up the contract, and then handed it to Eric.

"Done already? Wow, you're pretty fast." Eric looked over the pieces of paper. "Would you like a manager? They'll accompany you to the ring and monitor your match. It'll just be for the first few weeks."

"Sure," Torrie's grandmother said. "I choose Torrie."

"I should've guessed," Eric chuckled, writing something down on the contract. "Well, now you're all set. You can walk around for a little while, but be sure to stop by my office once the show starts to see when your match is."

"Are you serious?" Torrie asked, bursting into their plans once more. "Eric, you are seriously hiring her?"

"Of course I'm hiring her. I don't see why not. I suggest you rest for awhile." Torrie rolled her eyes at Eric's suggestion.

Torrie's grandmother turned to her. "Now, Torrie, I'm gonna go explore a little. You oughtta go see Dave for awhile." She got up from her chair, shook Eric's hand, and then began walking towards the door.

"Remember to come back!" Eric called after her.

"I will," she replied, "don't worry."

"Alright then. See you later,** Granny Sue**." The door opened and the little old woman left. Torre gave Eric a very angry look.

"How can you hire her? She an old woman!" Torrie cried.

"Hey, it's _my _show. Whatever I say goes. And if your grandma--I mean, Granny Sue--wants to wrestle Trish tonight, the she can. And who knows? Maybe she can even wrestle Kane next week..." His evil smile returned to his face and his hands were rubbing together.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would..."

"Bastard."

That was the last thing Torrie said to him, for after she said that, she stormed out of the room in frustration.

Torrie was so frustrated that she stormed about backstage, looking high and low for Dave's dressing room. At last she found it, and when she did, she halfway broke her hand pounding upon his door.

"Coming!" called Dave from inside, and ina few seconds the door was open. In burst Torrie, with her face red and flushed with frustration.

"He hired her! Bischoff _actually _hired her!" Torrie boomed, running her hands through her blond curls roughly. "How could he do that? She's not even fit for wrestling! She's never wrestled before! She's--"

"Torrie!" Batista cried, gently forcing Torrie to sit on the sofa. "Torrie, who is 'she'?"

"My _grandmother. _Eric Bischoff hired my _grandmother _to be a superstar on RAW. And tonight she's got a match with Trish with me as her manager. And he said she might wrestle Kane next week! How could he do such a thing?"

"Why did your grandma want to wrestle? I mean, I heard her say something about her kicking Trish's ass tonight, but I thought she was just kidding..." Torrie looked up at Batista, revealing her frustrated face from behind her palms. He was shirtless and barefoot, with only a pair of khaki colored office pants clothing him. And, by the looks of his office suit and tie on the floor, it look apparent that he was in the process of getting undressed.

"We were watching TV the other night, and she saw the footage of Trish hitting me with a chair. I told her that that was the reason I was on vacation, and that I didn't want to feed the rivalry between Trish and me. But, of course, my grandma just had to go and declare that she would take revenge upon her." Torrie said a mouthful, but slow enough so that Dave could understand. After explaining the situation, Torrie buried her face in her hands once more.

Dave smiled, as if amused by his lover's anger.

"Want me yo cheer you up?" Dave asked sensuously, taking her chin in his hand and moving her head so that she could view his grin that was spread acrosss his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Torrie, who was thinking something like dinner and a movie afterwards.

"Let's go take a shower." He rplied in the same tone. "I was about to, anyway." Torrie looked at Dave, viewing his huge biceps and toned body. She could tell that he was serious. "C'mon, babe, we haven't done it since--since the day we moved into our house."

Torrie couldn't help but smile, remembering the celebration she and Dave had had the day they had moved in. "The red sheets," she giggled. Then, as if she had seen a ghost, Torrie's slight happiness faded. "Dave, I'm just not in the mood. I mean, with all this going down with my grandmother and--"

Before she could finish Torrie felt Dave's large hands upon her shoulders, massaging them lightly, arousing her lust. He pressed his lips onto her neck, and continued downward, showering her with his hot butterfly kisses. He moved down her neck and onto her arm until his lips found her hand, where he knelt, kissed it, and then helped her up to stnad.

"C'mon, Tore, I'll make it worthwhile..." Dave said persuasively, luring her into the bathroom. Torrie couldn''t help but giggle once more, and then followed her lover into the restroom.

Dave halfway tackled her as he pushed her against the wall and pressed their lips together. As their tongue wrestled, their hands were elsewhere, trying to undress one another. Dave was quick at unbuttoning Torrie's jeans, but even quicker at tugging them down. Once they passed her thighs, he let them go, sending them down onto the tiled floor. Torrie stepped out of them, leaving her only in her panties and shirt.

Torrie's hands were undoing Batista's pantst as well, but as she pulled down the office pants, the boxers came down with them. A nude Batista stood before her as he stepped out of his pants and underwear, but it didn't take him lond to get Torrie unclothed as well. Before she knew it, she stood bare before Dave, and with smiles across their faes, they stepped into the standing shower.

Torrie shivered as she was suddenly hit with thousands and thousands of ice-cold water droplets from the shower head, but the warmth that entered between her legs was enough to heat up her intimate hunger.

Batista's large, muscled structure trapped her against the wall of the shower, and she found her hands slowly wrapping around his thick neck to bring him into a kiss. Their tongues entangled once more as they passionately exchanged saliva, and the tiniest of whimpers escaped Torrie's mouth as she felt Dave slowly thrust inside her.

Dave's hand moved from combing through Torrie's damp hair down to her waist, where he held her perfect so that his entrance into her body was more precise. Torrie's lips escaped Batista's an her hangnds clawed his muscled back as she tossed her head back and squealed.

Dave's eyes were closed, his hands still set firmly on the blonde's waist. He felt himself beginning to fill, readying for explosion, but before hecould do anymore there was a hard pounding at his dressing room door.

"_Dave? _Is my Torrie in there?" Granny Sue's voice could be heard even through the water, the moans, and the sound of flesh against flesh. "_DAVE!_ Answer this door this minute, young man!"

Torrie's eyes widened. "Oh no, it's my grandma. She'll flip out if she sees us!" Torrie quickly exited the standing shower and dried her body as quickl as she could.

"What am I supposed to do, Tore?" asked Dave, standing clueless and naked in the shower. "Finish your shower. I'll get dressed and pretend that I've been asleep this whole time." Torrie said, pulling back on her underwear and bra.

"But things were just getting started..." Batista groaned, giving Torrie a sad face.

"I know, but I can't let my grandma find out what we were doing..." Torrie said apologetically. "When we do this again, _I'll _make sure it's worth it."

Dave gave her a faint smile, and then slid the shower door shut and continued on with his wash.

_"DAVE BATISTA! I'm gonna bust open this door if you don't answer it THIS INSTANT!" _Granny Sue was still outside of Dave's dressing room pounding away.

"I'm coming, grandma!" Torrie called, jogging towards the door. She was now fully dressed in her pink shirt and jeans, dressed decently enough to answer the door. Before she did, though, she made sure to hide away Dave's office and suit and tie that was on the floor, hiding the evidence so her grandmother wouldn't suspect anything. When she opened it, there stood her short grandmother with an angry, wrinkled look upon her face.

"There you are! Where have you been? I just went to Bischoff's office, and he said my match starts in about twenty-five minutes. Tweny-five 'til my match, and I can't even find my manager!" Granny Sue said, annoyed. "Why'd it take you so long to answer to answer the door?" Granny Sue's face expression stayed the same, which made her tone of voice seem even sterner.

"I was asleep, grandma." Torrie said. "Dave's in the shower, so neither one of us heard your knocks."

"Hmf, I don't believe that. I pounded the living hell outta this here piece of wood, loud enough to awaken the dead!" replied Granny Sue.

"Grandma, I'm a heavy sleeper, remember?" Torrie tried to keep a straight face. Granny Sue tried to see through her, trying to catch the lie, but she couldn't find anything to prove that her granddaughter was lying. Then she spied her hair.

"Why's your hair so wet?" Granny Sue asked sharply, taking a handful of Torrie's hair and inspecting it. "Well, fess up! Why's your hair so wet?"

"I spilt water on it..."

"That much?"

"...Yes...It was a bucket of ice, you see, but it melted, and I knocked it over, and now it's all over my head." Torrie replied, super-fast.

Granny Sue looked her up and down. "Why are your feet wet?" Torrie eyed her bare feet. They were, indeed, covered with little water droplets. "Hmm?"

"When Dave woke me up to tell me that you were knocking, he shook me by the feet with his hands, which were wet."

"How come he didn't just come and answer the door himself?"

"Beacause he had barely gotten in the shower, and he probably didn't want to answer the door in just a towel to an old woman."

Granny Sue found Torrie's explanation hardly believable, but she had a match soon, and needed to hurry and prepare. "I don't believe you, but my match starts soon. C'mon, we're going back to the women's locker room to get changed."

Torrie nodded, ran over to the bathroom door, and knocked lightly. "Dave?" Torrie called.

"Yes?" answered Batista, who who was rinsing the soap from his hair.

"I'm leaving with my grandma to go get changed for her match. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Wish your grandma good luck for me. Tell her to kick Trish's ass!"

"I will." Torrie chuckled lightly. "Love you! Bye!" After saying goodbye, Torrie slipped on her flip flops and went with her grandma back to the locker room. As they walked, Torrie kept quiet to avoid any further conversations about Dave with her grandma.

Granny Sue, of course, was the first to break the silence between them.

"I think _love _is a pretty strong word. How long have yout two been dating?" Torrie rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"A few months," Torrie answered.

"Just as I thought. Yes, _love _is a strong word for you two to be saying to one another."

Torrie ignored her grandmother's negativity and continued onward with her to the women's locker room. Once inside, Torrie changed from her jeans and t-shirt into her proper wrestling attire, blow-drying her hair so that her curls looked beateous and bouncy.

"Well, Granny Sue, aren't you going to change?" asked Torrie, looking at her grandma, who still stood in her hat, gloves, and purple dress.

"Why?" Granny Sue asked, causing Torrie to have a dumfounded look upon her face. "I don't see what's wrong in wrestling in this. It's comfortable, not at all revealing, and--"

There was a tap at the door, and in poked the head of a backstage worker. "Um, Granny Sue? They're waiting for your entrance." Granny Sue smiled at Torrie, who gav her a nervous smile back, and together they exited the locker room. As they walked onwards toward Gorilla, Granny Sue spied Ric Flair, and waved flirtingly at him.

"Grandma, what are you doing? Have you any idea that he and Triple H stabbed Dave in the back?" Torrie asked angrily at her grandmother.

"I'm sorry, Torrie, but he's _so _cute!" Granny Sue answered, continuing to wave and blow kisses.

Torrie looked at her like she was insane, gagged, and tried to keep a straight facce.

Once they were backstage behind the ramp, one of the sound personnel asked Granny Sue to choose an original track that they had for her entrance music. Granny Sue listened to most of them, found one that suited her, and then turned to face her granddaughter.

"I'm a wee bit nervous," she said, fixing her hat. "Do I look presentable?"

"Yes, you look fine. But, grandma, you don't have to go through with this..."

"Torrie, I'm going to do this. I have to."

"No you don't!"

"Um, Miss Granny Sue?" one of the backstage workers was looking at them sternly. "You need to get out there A-S-A-P." Granny Sue nodded, smiled at Torrie, and then headed onward onto the ramp.

Granny Sue'sng, and music began playing, and Lillian Garcia spoke into the microphone as Granny Sue and Torrie emereged from backstage. "Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by her granddaughter, Torrie Wilson, Granny Sue!" Eric had just given the name of the newcomer to Lillian to say, making Granny Sue's weight and home town unknown to the audience.

"What's this!" JR cried from the announcer's table alongside Jerry "The King" Lawler. "Why, this is an old woman! I thought this newcomer would be a little more younger."

"Torrie's grandmother? How could Bischoff hire her?" questioned King, just as surprised as his partner. "Though Torrie looks beautiful tonight in that oh-so-tight costume, the old wrinkly 'thing' beside ruins it all!"

"Well, King, this should be an interesting match-up..." JR said.

As Granny Sue began walking down the ramp, Torrie alongside her, she looked about the crowd, seeing the confusion upon their faces. Torrie became discouraged as she saw the blank faces of the crowd, but grew even more daunted whenever she saw Trish's laughing face in the ring.

As Granny Sue excelled passed the steps and stepped into the ring, she stripped herself of her jacket, red hat, and gloves and handed them to Torrie. Torrie smiled at her, and then walked around to one of the ring's sides.

Trish was still in a fit of laughter. She said into the microphone, "Wow, Torrie, you've gone to an all-time low. Not only are you back on RAW, but you've brought your _grandma _to fight me. You sure are a coward!"

Trish eyed Granny Sue, who was looking at her with a very angry look.

"Oh, what's the matter, _granny_? Need your medication?" she chuckled. Granny Sue snatched the microphone out of Trish's hand.

"Are you gonna shut that big mouth of yours, or am I gonna have to shut it up for you!" Granny Sue said angrily, causing the crowd to cheer. A surprised look came across Trish's face.

She took the microphone out of Granny sue's hand and said into: "Well, look who's at the prime of her youth! Go ahead, Miss 1927, and start off this match. Give me a hit. Right here." Trish pointed to her left cheek. She dropped the microphone and stood still in the ring, awaiting Granny Sue's hit.

"Trish is giving Granny Sue the chance to hit her! I can't tell whether she's mocking her or being polite, JR!" King said, observing the match.

"Of course she's mocking her, King! Come on now, she called her _Miss 1927_! What disrespect!" JR replied.

Granny Sue was smiled at Trish's offer. With a smirk across her face, she cocked back her fist and gave a Trish a serious _whack _across the face! Trish flew to the ground, and a roar of cheers filled the place.

"Oh my Lord, King! Did you just see that intensive punch!" JR asked excitedly.

"I sure did, JR! It looks like Granny Sue has got some moves after all!" King answered.

Dumbfounded, Trish brought herself to her feet and looked at Granny Sue.

"How'd I do?" Granny Sue asked, walking over to Trish.

"J-just fine..." Trish said, gritting her eeth. Without anymore conversation, the match commenced. Trish attempted to hit Granny Sue with an elbow smash, but the old woman ducked and was able to get Trish in a rolling school boy pin. She kept her down for a two count, but her lead in the match didn't last.

"Oh, and it's a two count! It was so close, JR!" King said from the announcer's table.

When she had successfully kicked out of Granny Sue's pin Trish got her in a grapple amd was able to DDT Granny Sue onto the mat.

"Oh! What a strong DDT, executed by Trish!" JR commented.

Granny Sue quickly got to her feet, and was able to get in another grappled with Trish. Trish kneed Torrie's grandma in her gut, and when she felt to her knees, Trish went behind her in a camel clutch submission hold.

"Thos things hurt!" King said.

Granny Sue began to cough as Trish's grip around her neck grew stronger, but with the inspiration of the crowd chanting her name and Torrie's encouraging calls at ringside, she was able to break free. The two women locked in another grapple, but it was Granny Sue who took control this time. She was able to get Trish in an arm wrench. Then she twisted and contorted until she was able to flind Trish onto the ring with a hip toss.

"And what a beautiful hip toss performed by Granny Sue!" JR commented.

Once she had Trish on the ground, Granny Sue went over and got on top of her. She took a fistful of the blonde's hair with both of her hand and began to bang the living hell out of her head on the mat.

"Whoa! Look at her go!" King said energetically at the announcer's table. "Don't hurt Trish's beautiful face too much, now!"

Trish was strong enough, though, to roll over on top of Granny Sue and begin doing the same thing to her. This didn't last long, for Granny Sue was able to throw Trish off of her and get to her feet.

Granny Sue attempted to get Trish in the corner, but Trish countered and got Granny Sue in the corner instead. Trish gave the old woman a few back chops, on which JR commented: "Trish is showing no mercy on this poor old woman!" Granny Sue was able to push Trish down after about five chops and stung her chest. Then she made a huge mistake by climbing the apron.

She sat on it, readying, for a diving attack, but Trish was quick to her feet and attempted at the Stratosphere.

"This is it, JR! Here comes the Stratosphere!" King said excitedly.

Trish was able to wrap her legs around her opponent's head, but Granny Sue was strong enough to throw her off. When Trish stood up, dizzy, Granny Sue soared off the apron and onto Trish, who was now on the floor thanks to Granny Sue's cross body attack.

"Wow That was a massive diving move!" Cried JR. "What's next?"

But his question would soon be answered, for when Granny Sue got to her feet, she dragged Trish to the middle of the ring and stood her up. The old woman gave the blonde a fierce toe kick to the gut, causing her to bend over. Granny Sue forced Trish's head between her legs, then was able to pick her up, readying for a powerbomb.

"Is this Granny Sue's finisher?" King asked, watching the old woman pick Trish up.

"I think so, King!" JR replied.

That question was answered, too, for in seconds, Granny Sue had flung Trish onto the middle of the mat in a powerbomb. Granny Sue quickly got Trish in a pin and the ref counted "One! Two! THREE!", verifying Granny Sue's first ever victory on RAW.

"What a match, King!" JR said, joing the crowd in cheering for the newcomer.

"I have to admit, JR, that woman has got some serious skills!" King said, joining in as well.

"Here is your winner, Granny Sue!" Lillian Garcia announced, and Granny Sue's theme music began to play. Granny Sue stood up and threw her hands in the air in sweet victory. Torrie joined her in the ring, and they both celebrated together.

"Grandma, you did it!" Torrie cried in joy. "You beat Trish Stratus!" The two smiled at one another, then hugged warmly in the ring.

Trish had met her waterloo, and when she later viewed the footage of the match, she was simply humiliated that she had found it in an old woman.

_LATER ON THAT EVENING..._

"--And then she picked her up, and--_wham!_--powerbombed her!" Torrie was excitedly telling the story to Dave as she, Dave, her grandmother climbed into the limousine after eating a celebration dinner. "Then grandma pinned her, and that was it. She beat her! She actually beat her!"

"Wow, sound's great." Dave said, entertained by the story as well as at how proud Torrie as of her grandmother.

"Grandma, you did so great today!" Torrie said. But when she looked at her, she was sound asleep. Torrie and Dave chuckled. When they got back to the Holiday Inn, Torrie had Dave carry Granny Sue back to their room, where they left her asleep in the dark. Then they walked back outside.

"Today's been one hell of a day for you, huh?" Dave asked Torrie, bringing her close. "But it turned out alright, didn't it?"

"And it's about to get better..." Torrie giggled, taking Dave's hand and leading him to a different room's door. "I bought two rooms, just in case..."

"Just in case what?" Batista asked, smirking.

"Just in case I decided to make it worthwhile..." Torrie turned the knob of the door and stepped into its darkness. Then, with a smile on her face, she grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him inside...


	7. The Deal

**((Hey! Thanks to the few people who reviewed the last chapter! This chapter is incredibly short, since it is merely a chapter that gives you an idea of what is gonna happen in the next few chapters. I hope you like where I'm going with the story. I hope you enjoy reading it, and review afterwards please!--MC Penguin))**

Ric Flair was in his room readying himself for tonight's show when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he found the lovely Trish Stratus standing in the doorway.

"Ric Flair--just the man I was looking for," Trish said, inviting herself inside. She sat on the leather couch and folded her right leg over her left. "We need to talk."

"T-talk? About w-what?" Ric Flair stammered, staring at the glamorous figure that was Trish Stratus.

"You wanna get back at Batista, right?" Trish asked, looking about the room. Ric Flair nodded. "Well, if you and me team up, we both might be able to get what we want."

Ric Flair looked confused. "I don't get what you're trying to say. What do you want that I can help you get?"

"I want to get back at Torrie for having her grandmother humiliate me last week. And you, you want Hunter to get the title back from Dave. If you play your part in the plan I've concocted, then we can both get our desires..." Trish explained. Ric Flair sat on the couch opposite from the one Trish was placed on. He fiddled with his tie, staring down at the table that separated the two sofas. "What do you say?"

"Well, why are you trying to get back at Torrie? Why don't you just go for her grandma?" Ric Flair asked.

"Because..." Trish said quietly, looking up and fiddling with her blond strands.

"Because why?"

"She beat me." Trish couldn't believe she was admitting to this, but she had to. "And there's no use trying to run up and take her out when I know I'm not capable of beating her..."

"How can you admit to defeat?" questioned Ric. "That means you don't believe in yourself---"

"Look, all I need you to do is date the old hag. I didn't recruit you for a lecture." Trish interrupted. "Granny Sue has a thing for you, Ric, and by dating her, you can get the dirt on _both _Torrie and Dave. This will make it easier for us to get 'em in their weak spots, which will, in turn, allow us to get our revenge." Ric scratched his chin.

"That's a very devilish shceme," he commented, smiling. "I love it!"

"So, what do you say?"

"I'm not sure I like the idea of dating Granny Sue..." Ric said. "She's terribly old and out of shape. And I can already tell by the way she took you out that she won't take any crap from anybody."

"Come on, Ric, it'll only be for a short time..." Trish said, getting out from her seat and walking slowly over to where Ric was placed.

"Well, what's in it for me? I mean, sure, It'll be nice to see Hunter with the title again, and I'm sure it'll be a sight to see your punishment against Torrie, but what about me? I'm not gonna date a piece of history just so other people can have their fun."

"What's in it for you, you ask? Well, let me show you..." Trish, with a smirk on her face, went over and placed herself upon Flair's lap. Straddling him with her legs, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. Ric found himself kissing her back, maneuvering his hands through Trish's hair. _Ugh! This is so gross! But if I have_ _to do this to get back at Torrie, then it's all worth it... _Trish thought as she Frenched the white-haired man.

They stayed like this for quite awhile, at least until Hunter walked in on them.

"Oh, am I---am I interrupting something?" Triple H asked, looking at the two.

"N-no, Hunter, of course not." Ric Flair said. Trish climbed off of him, her hair ruffled and her lip gloss smudged. She fixed her white blouse so that it didn't look so wrinkled.

"Alright, Flair, so do you agree to the deal?" Trish asked, walking over to the door. "You better, or else I'll have Tomko--"

"Yes, of course I accept." Ric said quickly, rushing over to a mirror to fix his suit. "I'll ask her whenever I get the chance."

"Well, you _better_ get the chance soon." Trish said angrily, and exited the room, embarassed and disgusted. Hunter shut the door whenever she left and turned to Ric, smiling.

"Wow, you two were gettin' down. What's up with that?" he asked Ric, a smile still spread across his face.

"There's really not much to say, Hunter..." Ric said. "The only thing I have to say is that the championship will soon be across your waist instead of Dave's..."

_Later on that evening..._

Granny Sue was in the parking lot, following Torrie and Batista to their limousine, whenever Ric Flair ran up to her. Torrie looked back to watch the two, giving her grandma a "what the heck are you doing?" look. Granny Sue eyed her back, smiling. Although Torrie despised Ric Flair, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her grandma's happiness. Turning around, Torrie entered the limo with Dave.

"Erm, Granny Sue?" asked Ric, looking into her eyes. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Yes, Ric?" Granny Sue said, quivering with delight.

"Um, people have been telling me that you...that you like me." Ric couldn't believe what he was saying, almost as much as he couldn't believe how much Granny Sue was falling for it.

"Well, um, yes--yes I do." Granny Sue said, blushing.

"Really? I thought the rumors were untrue!" Ric said. "You see, ever since last week, I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way you beat Trish down last week was so lovely!"

"You think so?" Granny Sue asked modestly. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance."

"Actually, I'd also enjoy it if we went on a date together. How's tomorrow sound?" Ric asked. Granny Sue couldn't believe her ears.

"Why, of course! Of course I'll go on a date with you, Ric!" she said excitedly, her heart pounding with joy. "Um, just come pick me up at the Holiday Inn. Here's what room I'm in." She jotted down the room number. "And here's my cell phone number." She wrote that down too.

"Alrighty then!" Ric said, trying to act happy. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what's up!" With that, the two hurried off in different directions. When Granny Sue arrived at the limo, she was speechless. That was good, for Torrie didn't want to let Dave know that her grandmother had been talking to Ric Flair.

Whenever they got back to the hotel, Batista went into he and Torrie's room while Torrie joined her grandma in her's. "Grandma," said Torrie, closing the door, "what did Ric say?"

"Oh, Torrie!" Granny Sue said in joy. "I haven't felt this happy since--well, since I was a teen!"

"What did he say that made you so happy?"

"We're going on a date!" Granny Sue exclaimed. "I am going on a date with the Nature Boy, Ric Flair!" Torrie smiled.

"Grandma, I'm so happy for you!" she said, embracing her grandmother. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know yet," Granny Sue said. "He's supposed to call me. I hope we go somewhere fun."

"I've got some free passes to Six Flags," Torrie said, revealing the tickets from her purse. "Me and Dave were planning to go, but he's afraid of heights." She handed the old woman the tickets.

"These are wonderful! I love amuesment parks, and I'm sure Ric will get a kick outta all the fun rides." she said happily. "Oh, Torrie, I'm just so happy! Ever since your grandfather passed, I've had such a hard time finding the right person to date. But now, now it's all over! I'm finally being loved!" Torrie smiled once more.

"Grandma, I certainly am happy for you, but I'd prefer that you don't tell Dave. You know all about him and Ric..." Torrie said. "I was lucky enough to keep Dave occupied in the limousine as we waited for you. He wasn't able to see through the tinted glass, so he didn't see who you were talking to."

"That's good. And yes, I will keep my relationship with Ric on the--how do you say it?---'the down low'." Granny Sue said. Torrie couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks, grandma," she said, and hugged her once more. "Now, me and Dave are gonna be out tomorrow. If you need to reach us, call me on my cell phone. Speaking of phones, how are you liking your new one?"

"I enjoy it very much! I like the nifty little songs that come out of it when people call." Granny Sue answered. Torrie smirked.

"Okay, grandma, I better go. Dave and I have a big day planned ahead of us, just like you and Ric." Torrie said goobye and left. Granny Sue quickly changed from her day clothes in her nightgown and hopped into bed. In minutes she was asleep.

The next morning Granny Sue readied herself to perfection. When Ric called her and suggested that they go out sight-seeing, Granny Sue quickly denied and told him that she had obtained free passes into Six Flags. "A theme park?" Ric said into his cell phone as he drove through the 12 o'clock traffic.

"Yes, a theme park." Granny Sue said into her phone. "It'll be so much fun, Ric! We'll get to ride rides, win prizes, and, most of all, _eat funnel cake_!"

"Funnel cake, huh?" Flair said into the phone, turning into the Holiday Inn's parking lot. "Well, I suppose it's okay..."

"Oh, thank you, Ric! Now, when are you coming?"

"I'm already here."

Granny Sue rushed outside to view Flair's old-school red convertable that was parked in the parking lot below. "Ric, you sly devil, you! I'll be down in a minute!" She rushed over, grabbed the key to the room, and rushed down the concrete stairs. Ric had gotten out and opened the door for her. "You're such a gentleman!" Granny Sue complimented.

"Why, thank you." Ric said, closing her door. He went over to the driver's side of the vehicle, climbed inside, and revved up the engine. Then he headed in teh direction of Six Flags.

When they arrived in the theme park Granny Sue demanded that she and Ric ride _every _ride. The first ride they rode was a roller coaster called "The Destroyer" in which they encountered a number of loops, twists, and turns. Ric's throat became very sore after screaming so much. After riding "The Destroyer", the couple rode a water ride, where they were strapped onto round tubes and endured harsh waves and numerous and random bumps.

"Look at me!" Ric said after they had gotten done with the water ride. "I'm soaked!" He tried to wring out the water from his clothing, but there was no use.

"Ooh! Look at _that _ride!" Granny Sue said, pointing to an extremely high roller coaster and ignoring Ric's complaints. "I wanna ride that!" she hurried off in its direction, with a tired and wet Nature Boy heading after her. The rest of the day went by incredibly fast, since every time Granny Sue wished to ride a ride, it was one that was _really_ high and _really_ fast.

Finally Ric was so queezy from all the loops and being upside down so long that he decided to bring up the suggestion of going to eat. He also found that riding on all these rides didn't allow him to get any dirt whatsoever on either Torrie or Batista. "You're hungy already?" Granny Sue questioned whenever Ric had asked. "But it's only--wow! It's already five!" She said, astonished. "Well, I suppose I'm a bit hungry myself..."

Ric and Granny Sue exited Six Flags and in minutes were set at a table in Olive Garden, the restaurant of Granny Sue's choice.

"So, Granny Sue, I want a chance to get to know you a little better." Ric Flair said flatly, taking a sip of his beverage that he had just ordered.

"Oh, Ric, you don't have to call me that. My real name's---"

"Oh, but I enjoy calling you Granny Sue. It suits you." Ric Flair said. "Now, what do you think about Torrie and Dave Batista? I mean, do you enjoy the two dating?"

"I suppose so..." Granny Sue said, sipping her soft drink, "but for some reason I thought Batista was that rather attractive young man from SMACKDOWN...y'know, the one who was just drafted onto RAW."

"Ah, John Cena? He's quite a wrestler." said Ric.

"Torrie's always had a crush on him. I remember whenever we used to write one another...she'd always tell me of this man named John Cena. About how handsome he was how wonderful he treated her...I just hope his coming to RAW won't affect she and Dave's relationship." Ric Flair looked up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, John is very attractive...and he and Torrie have been long-time companions." Granny Sue explained. "It wouldn't be too hard for them to become lovers."

Ric smiled. He had found just what he was looking for.

When the date was over, Ric Flair found himself walking Granny Sue up the concrete steps and to her hotel door. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Ric," Granny Sue said. "Thanks."

"Oh, you're welc---" But Ric was hushed as Granny Sue went in for a kiss. For about three minutes Ric attempted to escape from the woman's wrinkly lips, but it was no use, and he found himself kissing her back. After it was all over, Granny Sue smiled, kissed him once more on the cheek, and entered her room. Ric couldn't believe he had just kissed her, but he had, and he couldn't help but feel happy about it.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Trish.

"Find anything?" Trish asked through the phone.

"Nothing that would help Hunter and I with Batista," said Flair, walking down the steps and heading towards his car, "but I did find out that Torrie is very fond of John Cena..."


End file.
